


A Princess Peach Story

by PrettyCrystalFangs



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/M, Powser - Freeform, Slow Burn, human like bowser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCrystalFangs/pseuds/PrettyCrystalFangs
Summary: Bowser Jr is desperate to reach the Mushroom Kingdom. His Papa is dying and no one can ask anyone for help, but Jr knows someone who can. The only person who can save Bowser is his momma, Princess Peach.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Jr could see the castle looming right in front of him, the massive doors were almost within reach. His tiny legs were so weary from running down the main road toward the castle, he didn’t have his clown car papa gave him for his birthday. He couldn’t risk Kami catching him after she forbade him from leaving he castle. His shell felt like a thwomp was sitting on his back, but he kept running. He was tough just like his papa. 

He was able to reach the Mushroom Kingdom on his own thanks to his lakitu friend, but if he knew one thing for sure Kami would find him soon enough, the old hag koopa was alot craftier than most people knew. And if his poppa ever found out, he knew he would get roasted for sure but he had to see his momma.

Jr was so focused on his destination, he never noticed the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom poke their heads out from their homes. Koopas were bad news in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser Jr being almost as awful as his father. The toads were in a panic, if Jr was here then something bad was going to happen. It always did. But this time instead of their usual panic,each toad grabbed the nearest rock, stick or stone and bore down on the child. 

 

Jr huffed in relief as he entered the castle grounds, he slowed his pace to catch his breath. He managed one lung full when pain exploded on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground with a cry. 

The boy squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and when he opened them the frightened and angry faces of the toad people surrounded him.

“Why are you here?” they shouted. 

“You’ve come to take the princess again haven’t you?!” 

“No! well.. I mean.. I just really need to talk to my momma.” 

“Stop calling her that monster! She is not your mother!” one shouted. 

“Thats disgusting,” another one sneered. “Hes going to take the princess again! Well we aren’t gonna let that happen anymore. Get him!”

The toads begin to pelt the boy with their rocks and sticks, some bouncing harmlessly off his shell but others finding there marks on his softer scales. 

“Ow! Please stop! I just wanna see my momma!” he cried, but all that seems to do it infuriate the toads further. 

Jr is scared, he doesn’t want to fight the toads, He knows if he hurt them his momma would be sad. Unlike his papa he doesn’t like to fight. He prefers his tricks he plays instead. He cant even scare the toads away because he isn’t old enough to use his fire breath yet. Right now he wishes he could be strong like his papa. He shrinks slowly into his shell, whimpering, calling out for his momma. 

In his last attempt, he does what his father would do, what the King of Koopas would do. He takes one deep breath, holds it like he’s seen his papa do and bellows,”MOMMA!!!!”

 

Peach enters her gardens and basks in the warm sunshine. All day she had been in meeting after meeting until she thought her brain would melt. She had all she could stand for the day and made up a weak excuse to Toadsworth about feeling faint. 

The frail princess act did come in handy once in a while because Toadsworth called an end to the days meeting until she felt well again. 

She would feel well if she never went to another meeting, but in the end it was for the good of her people so she didn’t mind too terribly. Now that she had the day to herself, she wanted just that. Time to herself, no meetings, games, events. Just her and the sunshine. Luckily she had no social calls to make. 

The Mario Brothers we off on another quest in Daisy’s kingdom, and knowing Daisy she would try and keep the younger brother with her for sometime. At this she had to smile, those two were so smitten with each other…unlik-

MOMMA!!!!

 

Peach stilled, she knew that voice. A distinct roar just like his fathers. Bowser jr! 

She gathered her skirts and took off at a run. As fast as her heels will allow her. The cry came from the front of the castle and as she rounds the castle walls she sees a mob of her citizens. 

All of them like she has never seen them. Angry, shouting, and in such a frenzy.Her height allows her to see over most toads and what she sees chills her blood.

In the center of this mob is a large green koopa shell surrounded by rocks and sticks. The violence alone is enough to scare her but this shell is special. Very few koopas have spiked shells and none that are that size and color. 

Its Jr. 

He’s tucked in his shell, the gleaming spikes facing upward challenging anyone to get close to those wicked points. Some citizens noticed the arrival of their monarch and started to back away. Others were so lost in their rage that they continued to pelt the child even after her cries for them to stop. 

“Stop this! STOP! I order you to stop!” 

Useless, she thought, they cant or wont listen to her and the crowd was so dense she couldn’t make her way to Jr. He was just a boy, they could really hurt him and if Bowser found out he would raze this land in revenge. 

Peach raised her hands, she knew what she had to do, but god she didn’t want to. The thought alone making her queasy, but she wasn’t going to let a little boy come to harm,not while she was here.

Peach closed her eyes and felt her body start to tingle. She focused her feelings into her core and then the gem on her dress, just like her father showed her. 

From her gem to her finger tips the energy flows until shimmers form In her hands. The magic shimmers on her fingertips as she directs it to the toads. As one they all fall still and silent, she raises her hand and the toads lift from the ground and away from Jr to a magic bubble she has cast to contain them. 

Once inside she releases them from their paralysis and the toads collectively gasp.

The princess has never used her magic against them,she wont even use her powers to keep Bowser at bay and yet she would rather save this monsters child than help her own people. 

The toads look at one another in shock as they see their princess reach the child. Peach can sense the feelings of betrayal coming from the Toads. She knows she has done something that can not be fixed with sweet words and cake but she pushes all those thoughts aside as she reaches Jr.

The boy has retreated so far into his shell, he doesn’t notice that he is no longer in danger. Peach kneels before the shell and hears a low growl echo from within. 

She exhales a small gasp, Jr has never reacted that way to her before and to hear it makes her heart clench.

Peach has never liked the thought of violence. She has always done her best to resolve any problem with decorum and peaceful words. She’s not naive, she knows not all things can be solved this way, hence the need for the Mario Bros. 

But this is an ideal that she has kept close to her heart ever since the passing of her father. Something she hoped her people would understand and embrace. She thought her people so kind and caring but it seems that kindness had a breaking point and she was the one to blame. 

Laying flat on her stomach she tries to peer into the shell. She marveled for a brief moment at how completely koopas could retreat into their shells, so far in fact she couldn't even see his face. As she proceeded closer to the opening the growling intensified and for a fraction of a second she felt fear. But Jr needed her and thats what mattered more. 

Peach laid her hand on the shell and spoke softly into it. 

“Jr its ok. You’re alright now.” 

The growling had stopped but she was met with silence. Jr was such an exuberant child that the silence unnerved her. She could almost feel the fear that oozed from the shell like a thick miasma. Peach’s throat felt thick with tears but she managed to say the one thing that could possibly reach the child.

“It’s ok honey, momma’s here.”With this she was met with a tiny snout and frightened eyes.

”Momma?” 

Peach smiled and the young koopaling burst from his shell and cried “MOMMA!”, and quickly clung to her breast. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her people shift uncomfortably at this. She ignored them in favor of the child soaking her dress and gasping for breath as he simultaneously cried and spoke. 

The poor thing was trembling and desperately trying to speak through his hot tears but to no avail because Peach could not understand a word he was saying. She shushed him and gently started to rock him. She held him on her knees with one hand wrapped under him and the other holding his head to her. It was hard holding the heavy boy but he clung to her so desperately it made it a little easier. 

The mushroom people gaped as they watched their princess protect and soothe the child of their fiercest enemy. Dumbfounded they remained silent, a captive audience as they still remained in the bubble the princess cast. 

The princess continued to rock Jr as his breathing slowed and he was no longer gasping for breath. He felt embarrassed that all these people were watching him cry like a baby but deep down he didn’t care. His momma felt so nice and he knew she would be able to help him. He knew this cuz his momma was smart, powerful, and super nice. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore. He raised his head from her dress, sniffed a few times and tried to speak again.

“Jr are you ok? Do you feel better?”His momma asked. 

“Yes momma, but I really need your help.”

“My help?What do you need help with?’

Jr took a deep breath and tried his best to be brave like his papa. 

“Momma I-..” Peach could see his eyes well with tears again and his little snout trembled.

“Please save daddy momma.” he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes several moments for Jrs words to sink in as they had caught her completely off guard. 

Bowser? Needing her help? She couldn’t imagine what he could possible need her help with. Anything he couldn’t scare or punch into submission was likely beyond her expertise. Surely Jr needed Mario and not her. 

“Jr why does your daddy need to be -“ two tiny clawed hands pressed abruptly but gently against her mouth. 

“Shuuush momma. I can’t tell you here. Too many people can hear. Can we go in the castle?”

Peach raises one brow at him as he still covered her mouth. Quickly his hands flew to the side and he mutters an apology. She hopes this isn’t an elaborate scheme on Bowsers part to kidnap her again. If he used his son in such a shameful way she would never forgive him. She looked into his hopeful eyes and knew she couldn’t deny him. If this was an attack she would just have to managed as best she could.

“Alright jr, lets go inside. Would you like some cookies?” She asked, but knowing Jr the answer would always be…

“ Yay! Yes!” Practically jumping on her thighs and most likely bruising them in the process. But to see him cheer up,even for a moment was worth it. 

Jr saw her wince and quickly scrambled off of her. “ Sorry momma peach.”

She massages her thighs for just a moment but easily stands and laughed to show the boy she was fine. 

“ Haha it’s ok. I know how much you love cookies. I’m glad you are feeling better.”

At the mention of his mood, he reaches for the hem of her gown and shyly looks around her skirt to peer at the Mushroom people. Peach follows his gaze, heart dropping. She will need to address this situation both with jr and her people. 

She lightly places a hand on Jr’s head and says” stay close to me, momma needs to talk to her people for a moment.”He says nothing but shakes his head in confirmation. She turns to face her people and Jr scuttles behind her never letting go of her gown. 

She looks into the faces of each of her people. Some look angry, others confused and a small amount seem to be showing at least some remorse for what they have done. She goes into what she calls her Princess Peach Pose. Hands folding in front of her dress. Chin up. Eyes wide, clear but determined and channels the tone of voice her father would use when speaking to others. 

“ As of this moment, this child known to you as Bowser Jr has diplomatic immunity in this land until further notice. Anyone trying to inflict harm to a guest of the Mushroom Kingdom shall face a severe punishment. “

Her gaze softened as she spoke these next words,” I know what you meant by doing this, and I blame myself that you felt the need to do this to protect me. But please understand that it was never something I’ve wanted. I see now that it was unfair of me to let my ideals of peace dictate the lives of my people.”

As hard as she tried she couldn’t stop the tears from swelling and the tell tale tremble of her chin. She tried hard to clench her teeth and fight back against the swell of emotions but it was futile. In the end she would always be a crybaby. 

“ All I have ever wanted was peace for my people and the kingdoms that surround us. Although it seems to come at a cost of your sense of security.”

Her voice cracked and their tears spilled over like a flood. “ for this am deeply sorry but I wished you all had come to me first, for in this moment I am ashamed of you all.” 

Her voice took on an edge of steel as she looked into her peoples eyes,” I understand that my pacifism is not for everyone but you have committed violence against a child! A child with no ill intent upon myself or this kingdom. He sought asylum in this land and you beat and tormented this boy!”

“ But your highness…” one brave toad tired to exclaim, “ Bowser-“

“Silence!”

The toads words died on his lips. Terrified by the look in his princesses eyes and tone. Something no one until this day had ever seen.

“ I do hope you think of Bowser and what you have done. In your misguided attempts to save me you may all have very well have doomed this land.”

The toads recoiled and looked to one another, fear settling like a pit in their stomachs. 

About time they figured that out,the princess thought hotly.

“ As awful as Bowser can be can you remember a time that he has ever hurt your children? Sought them out with violence or even used them in a plot against this kingdom?” 

All their eyes dropped to the ground in remorse that this realization. No he never had. He wouldn’t even attack the people of the kingdom unless they got in his way. 

“ I see that you recall that he has not. And if you also can recall Bowser loves his son more than anything in this land, even myself. And what do you think he will do once he finds out that you have hurt that beloved son?”

Instense fear spiked in the dome, Peach could feel it through the magic of the Bubble. Each toad blanches all the way to the top of their mushroom caps. Some faint and others begin to sob. She lets them feel that fear a moment longer before she speaks again.

“ Please calm yourselves. Although this has put an even bigger strain on our kingdoms, I will do everything I can do ensure my people do not have to face Bowser’s wrath. I will find a way to make peace. Now I will be taking Jr with me into the castle. No harm will come to me there. As we enter the castle, the bubble I have cast will dissolve. Once it has, I have decreed that each toad is to remain in their homes until further instructed by my council. Is that understood?”

At this the toads enthusiastically nod their heads in agreement.

“Very well,” she takes ahold of jrs hand. “Come Jr I promised you some cookies.”

She leads him away from the crowd and through the castle doors. There is a hushed silence until they enter the castle. Here she can hear what Jr whispers, although she is sure she was not meant to hear it when he says,

“ Wow, no wonder papa loves you so much.” He whispered in awe. 

She feels her cheeks stain with just a hint of blush but does not comment on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Her old tired eyes watched as the princess led Jr by the hand into the castle. Kami had to admit she may have been wrong about Bowers infatuation with the girl.

She certainly impressed the old magikoopa just now. The princess could have had a revolt on her hands just then but she ended things with the toads slinking back into their homes. Perhaps now she won’t have to have the army burn this kingdom to the ground for its insults against the Koopa clan.

Thankfully Jr had enough sense not to blurt out the reason he had ventured to the Mushroom Kingdom, but that wasn’t going to save him from the thrashing he was going to get for disobeying her. 

Honestly the boy was as impulsive as his father. It hadn’t been hard tracking Jr, she knew he would come to the princess if given the chance. Although her old age must have caught up with her because she only left Jr with two Koopa Troopas to guard his room. She forgot about the Lakitu boy. She sighed, no use dwelling on it, she will have to pop in on the princess when she and Jr are alone. No use alerting the whole kingdom to her presence.

Peach strode past the Toad palace guards,who were scrambling to get back to their posts and pretend they weren’t eavesdropping to what had occurred outside. 

She figured she would only have Jr alone for about 15mins before the gossip reached Toadsworth. It would take him at least that long to shamble his old toad legs to the parlor. The east parlor was her second favorite place in the castle. The curtains were always drawn back to allow in as much light as possible. A place where she could write her letters or just relax without being bothered by the staff too much. 

She placed Jr next to her on her settee as she waited for one of the toadette maids to serve her. It looked as though the senior maids had pushed the young girl through the door, she tumbled in almost flinging the silver tray she carried across the room. 

She made a valiant effort to compose herself but her eyes kept drifting toward the young Koopa and she stumbled over her words. Peach ignored her rude behavior but she would have a talk with the staff at a later time. The young girl came and left leaving behind a tray of cookies and tea for the princess. 

Jr immediately started to wolf the cookies down as quickly as possible. She wondered if Bowser even let the boy have any sweets?Although it was strange to think of the brash Koopa King laying down any rules for the child,seeing as he himself just did as he pleased. Peach calmly sipped her tea, letting the boy eat his fill, but she would need answers from him soon. 

He seemed to remember his manners just before he ate the last cookie. It hovered over his mouth until he glanced at Peach and sheepishly asked,” Would you like the last cookie momma?” 

She couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face, the boy was just too cute when he wasn’t causing havoc. 

“No thank you Jr. You may have it, but after you finish could you please tell me why you came here? What does your papa need?”

He placed the cookie back on the tray, a somber look to his eyes. “ He needs you Momma. You’re the only one that can save papa.”

“ I don’t understand Jr. what could I possibly-“

Peach gasped as a large puff of smoke appeared and the shine of magic symbols filled her parlor. Peach reached over to protect Jr but the boy just groaned. 

“Aww man. She found me already.”

The smoke cleared and revealed a withered old magikoopa. Her face( and peach was just assuming it was female based off of Jrs comment) was obscured by giant cat eye glasses. Some snaggle teeth escaped her lips, which were pulled in a deep frown. She hovered over in front of them on her broom giving Peach a once over and said,” You continue to surprise me princess. An unknown threat enters your castle and your first instinct is to protect Bowers child.” 

“Are you a threat then?”

 

The old Koopa chuckled,” Not to you princess. Although a certain someone will not be going on any adventures for quite some time after disobeying an order given by myself and your father, your young surliness.” At this she looked down her nose at Jr.

“That’s not fair Kami! No one was gonna get momma so she could save papa! She has to save him!” He cried. His tiny body shaking in fury. 

“ Kami please tell me what is going on. What is wrong with Bowser? Why all the secrecy?”

Her old body seemed to slump further at this question. She looked to Jr and then to Peach, seeming unsure about sharing the information in front of the child. But her decision was made for her when Jr announced, “ I know papa is sick Kami. I know papa will die if momma doesn’t save him.”

“ How do you know this Jr? No one but myself and the doctors know and they are under threat of magical torture if they tell. Who told you?” Her voice rising in anger.

Jr scuffed the ground and whispered, “ Papa told me. He said if he didn’t get better that I was to hide with the other Koopa kids until I’m old enough to fight for the throne again.” 

He was trying his best not to cry. He didn’t want his momma to think he was a big crybaby all the time. “ He said other koopas would try to hurt me to get to the throne. He said the moment he stopped breathing I was to start running.”

Shock rocked Peach’s body at this news. Her gloved hands covering her mouth in horror. Bowser was going to die? 

This can’t be happening. Nothing could knock that disgusting braggart down. Nothing.

At this news she felt a small twinge of regret she couldn’t place. What about Bowser could leave her feeling regret? If anything it should be relief she felt. Her kingdom could be left in peace and her citizens would have nothing to fear from their neighbor ever again. But even as she thought this she knew it was not within her to let someone die. Even her worst enemy deserved compassion and she would do all she could to save him.

“Kami, tell me what I need to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

She opened her mouth to speak when a door slammed opened and some one exclaimed, “Princess!”

Everyone in the room froze.

“ I say princess what-what is all this about you using magic against your people? And what about Bowsers son? Hmm?”  
His bushy brows flying a mile a minuet while he gesticulated wildly and walked under Kami’s broom. He seemed to be unaware of Kamis presence in the room.

“Why would you do such a thing princess? What could have possessed you to use your magic against your own people?”

“If she hadn’t used her magic your kingdom would have been burned to ashes for harming Lord Bowsers son, you old fool.”

Toadsworth jumped a foot in the air at the sound of her voice.

“What- What! Who said that?” 

“ Up here you blind fungus.”  
Toadsworth finally spotted her floating above him and harrumphed.

“Ah Kami, ever the crude and garish old hag you ever were,I see.”

Peach was taken aback at his attitude. She had only ever seen him as ever the diplomat, but he treated Bowsers second in command with such little civility. Despite her shock she knew trying to explain everything to Toadsworth would take up too much time. She had to act now.

“Never mind that Toadsworths, we are running out of time. Kami can you transport us to Bowsers castle?”

Kami smirked down at the flabbergasted Toadsworth,” I wish I could princess, but at the very most I could take two people, but three is too many.”

“Very well. Toadsworth please ask the flight toads to prepare the air ship. I will write to my cousin and ask if she she can extend the courtesy of watching over the Mushroom Kingdom while I am away. Until her reply I ask that you act as regent until word from Daisy.” 

The elder Koopa raised a brow and asked, “ You have an air ship your majesty? How do you have access to Koopa technology?” A hint of suspicion in her voice.

Peach sighed and explained that it had been a birthday gift from Bowser. “He said instead of kidnapping me he would give me time to rest but I could take the airship if I ever desired to see him. Until now, I’ve never had a use for it.”

Kami nodded, “ That sounds like something Lord Bowser would do.”

“Princess please, tell me what is going on. Why must you leave now? Surely you can’t leave your people in such unrest as this. Not with what occurred today.”

Peach had enough of this, “ Toadsworth I believe I asked you kindly as your princess to prepare the air ship, do not make me make it an order.”

Kami cackled,” I like your spirit Princess! I can see now why His Grumpiness wishes to make you his queen.”

Heat blossomed over her cheeks as she turned to Toadsworth with a look that brooked no arguments. Toadsworth seemed to slump in on himself but bowed his head and shuffled off to complete his task.

“Jr. why don’t you take Kami to the kitchens and grab something for yourself and Kami to eat? We have quite a trip ahead of us and I must write some letters before I go ok? I baked a cake last night, but you may only have some after you’ve had a proper meal. Understand young man?”

Jr had been surprisingly quite after his outburst but now he looked at her like she held the world in her hands. He tackled her legs in a crushing hug. If his grip hadn’t been so tight, She surely would have ended up on her rear. 

“Thank you so much Momma! I know Papa will get better as soon as he sees you.”

Peach hugged him back, “ Your welcome Jr. now go grab something to eat, one of the toadettes will show you to the kitchen.”

“ Come on Kami! Momma said we could have cake!” 

Peach sighed but didn’t have the heart to correct the child. Jr. was already on this way out the door but Kami lingered behind. She floated closer to peach and quietly said,” I am grateful that you have decided to help us, and for all that you have done for the Koopa clan I will not hide this information from you. 

Although you are so kind I see the strength of a Koopa in you, so I will give you this courtesy. There is only one way to save Lord Bowser and once you know what it is I don’t think you will be so willing to help. I’m not even sure if it’s possible to save him.”

In that moment Kami looked so worn down, and it occurred to Peach that with Bowsers illness being kept secret, she must have been the one running the kingdom in his absence. She swore she would do whatever to ease both hers and Jrs burdens.

“What is it Kami?”

She looked Peach in the eyes and said, “ To save Bowser.. you would have to fall in love with him.”


	5. Chapter 5

I’m sorry…what?”

“ I know this might be hard to understand princess but the only way to save Bowser is if you return his feelings for you.”

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Peach’s face began to burn with blush.

“Kami, this has to be some kind of joke right? Did Bowser set you up to this?”

Kami’s eyes flashed with irritation, “ This is no joke Princess! Do you think Jr’s feeling were false?! That I would risk the safety of that boy and our kingdom for you to laugh at us?”

“Kami… I apologize. No you are right. Please forgive my insolence. But I’ve never heard of this before. Are you saying Bowser is dying from unrequited love?”

She floated down to the seat across from the settee. The chair was a bit high for her but she refused Peaches attempts to assist her. She did gladly accept the tea Peach poured for her and after her first sip continued.

“ With Bowser this has become a unique case. Most koopas,if their affections are not returned,will move on to other prospects. It’s within our nature to seek out other partners to ensure the survival of our race. But as you may have noticed Bowser is no ordinary Koopa. He comes from a very special clan that is almost nearly extinct. This is why you may have never heard of this illness before.”

Peach always did wonder as to why Bowser and Jr. looked so different from the other koopas, but thought it tasteless to ask. Now she had her answer. In spite of her musings, Kami continued.

“The Boswer clan is nearly extinct because of a particular trait of mating for life. “

Peach’s embassment was reaching a critical limit today. She felt like she was going to combust. This was all very intimate information. Something she didn’t really feel comfortable discussing, but aside from her obvious tomato coloring she did not interrupt.

“Bowser has chosen you as his life mate. Against all other urging from his council he insists that you are his only love, he will consider no one else as his queen. This unfortunately is a dangerous declaration. Tell me Peach, how long has Bowser been trying to kidnap you?”

Peach was jolted from her internal combusting, back into the conversation. How long?

“I’m not sure the exact date anymore. He’s taken me so many times they have all blended together. It seems like forever but I suppose it only been a few years.”

“It will be 5 yrs in one months time. I’m sure Lord Bowser has the exact time and date, he said he was going to plan something extravagant for the anniversary.” 

Speechlessness had overcome Peach. Had it really been that long? 5 years of his constant advances and harassment. 5 years of making plans and battling Mario? She had let this go on far too long. 

“ 5 years is a significant number princess. Did you know that Bowsers clan was the first of the koopas to harness magic? 

Their magic is very ancient and very powerful but that kind of magic has rules. Laws that clan must abide by or they will cease to exist. His Grouchiness thought he was strong enough to beat it. That or he really had hoped you would love him one day. Regardless,if the clans love and magic is not returned then that magic backfires. A terrible illness overcomes the Koopa and if they cannot procure the love of their mate then…”

Kami quickly looked to the side and sipped her tea. Peach could see her tiny hands shaking. 

“After the passing of his parents I took him in, taught him how to harness his magic. My mate died before we had children, you know? I couldn’t bring myself to find another mate, so I studied magic instead. He is like a son to me. I let him run wild, but how do you tell an orphan king no? I know you must hate him but if there is even the smallest chance you could love him, would you try?”

“I-I just don’t know Kami. He has hurt my people so much, not to mention the stress he has put on me. I want to save him Kami but I don’t know if I could ever love him… I’m sorry, but I will try. I won’t give up without trying.”

She looked at Peach and said, “That is very honest of you princess. I can respect how you feel. A forced love is the worst kind of torture. Something I’m sure even Lord Bowser wouldn’t want.

Peach wasn’t so sure about that.

“I’ll leave you to your letters princess. I will check in on Jr and go back to the Koopa Kingdom to make sure those idiots don’t shoot you out of the sky.”

“Good bye Kami, I will see you very soon.”  
The old Koopa nodded once and then vanished in the same puff of smoke she appeared in.

Peach wanted nothing more than a moment to process all this information or preferably a week ,but time was short so she pulled out her stationary and wrote several letters. One to Daisy to ask for her help. One for Toadsworth, explaining everything she didn’t have time to explain and some instructions for the coming days. And lastly to Mario and his brother. To reassure them that she was fine and that she was going of her own free will. That this time she was not the one in need of rescuing.

She quickly ran to her rooms to pack what she needed and asked one of the maids to bring her luggage to the airship dock and to fetch Toadsworth and Jr as well.

She waited for them both before boarding. Jr running to her side and Toadsworth following slowly behind. She gave Toadsworth her letters.

“While I am gone please reassure my people that I will be ok. That I am a free guest of the Koopa Kingdom and will return to them shortly. I promise to set everything right after I return. Please let them know this”

Toadsworth reluctantly took the letters.

“Are you sure about this princess? Won’t you reconsider?” He asked. Although his tone suggested he was hopeful he knew his princess too well. She was far too kind for her own good sometimes.

“I am sure. I’ve made a promise and I won’t back out now.”

He nodded solemnly in acceptance.

“ Please be careful, my Princess.”

He looked so sad, her eyes began to water.

“ I promise you Toadsworth the third, I will return to our kingdom unharmed and hopefully very soon.”

She bent down to lightly kiss his cap and tried to give him her bravest smile. He bowed deeply to her and turned to leave. She watched him go with a heavy heart. She felt like she was being torn in half. She wanted to help the koopas and spare them from any heartache but in the same stroke she seemed to be letting her kingdom down for another. The guilt was almost too much to bear. Almost.

She made her decision as a monarch and would see it through. For better or worse it seemed. 

The journey was simultaneously long and so very short. It would take a few hours to reach the Koopa Kingdom but that didn’t seem like much time at all with everything that weighed on her mind.

Jr was running around showing off what he knew of the air ships. Peach tried to humor him, but after a while she excused herself and asked one of the toads to keep him company. 

While wary at first, Jr took to the toad and they set out to explore the ship. Peach retired to her room. Not hard to find on this particular ship as hers was the most ornate room on the vessel. Probably more so than her own room back at the castle. 

Bowser seemed to have spared no expense in here. Although with the wealth of coins his kingdom possessed she was sure it didn’t put much of a dent in his coffers. It looked as though a pink ba- bomb had exploded in here. Peach had to admit, and as much as she loves the color pink, this was too much.

Bowsers garish style choices meant nothing as long as she could lay down on the heavenly bed in there. Peach could probably fit 20 toads on the bed and still have room left over. 

She removed her shoes but decided to remain dressed. If she looked there would most likely would be night dresses in the drawers but she decided she was too weary to look. So much had happened today. Now all she wanted was some time to herself. Funny how that had been her goal earlier in the day as well. Perhaps now she could finally have that.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a gentle knock on her door. Peach was barley able to register the sound. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and her whole body ached. The knock came again, but this time the door opened just a crack, “ Momma are you awake?”

Peach raised a hand to her head, stars above she felt so warm. She really should have taken off her gloves before laying down, her hands felt sweaty in them. She groaned and she supposed Jr took that as a yes to his question.

“ We are gonna land soon momma, the toads told me to come and ask you if it was ok to touch down?”

She had some difficulty sitting up but when she did, she reached for the pitcher of water on her nightstand and quickly downed a glass.  
Not very lady like but she didn’t feel much like a lady just then. She felt like a sweaty goblin.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness but when they did they found Jrs form. 

“ Thank you for waking me Jr. Yes, tell the toads they may land. I’ll be right out, I just need to freshen up a bit, ok?”

“Ok Momma Peach! I’ll tell them right now!”  
And with that he was gone again.

Peach sat on the edge of the bed for just a moment. She stayed there with her head in her hands and felt sick to her stomach. This was it. She was in the Koopa kingdom, wether Bowser lived or died was up to her. She was glad she hadn’t eaten in a while because she felt nauseous at the significance of it all. 

Peach was certain she could never love Bowser. Even when she knew this in her heart she still had agreed to come. Why had she done this? She was essentially giving Jr and Kami false hope. That felt crueler than anything Bowser had ever done. Perhaps maybe friendship could be enough?

Peach gave herself that small delusion, it helped her get off the bed and do what needed to be done next.

She made her way into the navigation room and spoke with the co captain.

“We apologize for the heat your highness, but we shut down the cooling temperature in the hull as we passed over the volcano. We were afraid it would over heat if we didn’t.”

Well at least that meant she herself wasn’t getting sick.

“It’s quite alright captain, head toward the landing bay, Kami assured me it would be ok to land when we arrived.”

The toad saluted her and left to tell the co pilot. 

They landed with relative ease. She supposed those mandatory flight lessons for the toads paid off.

As the doors opened she saw a crowd of koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, and lakitus waiting for them. Peach felt fear drop like stone in her stomach; but that vanished just as quickly as the crowd burst into cheers. 

Perplexed she looked around and as she did the crowd began to chant, “Welcome Princess Peach!” She saw banners fly up and a confetti cannon boomed startling her terribly.

She saw Kami floating over to her and when she took in Peach’s confused expression proceeded to explain.

“ When I told the staff to prepare for your arrival, I assumed that they would prepare a room and clean everything spotlessly. Apparently Lord Bowser had instructed the staff to do all this should you ever come to visit him.” She sighed heavily.

“ I was hoping to keep this a quite affair but damn, His Stubbornness, and his extravagant plans! He never learned the word subtle it seems.”

Peach paled. The entire kingdom knew she was here. Everyone would know how she failed them.

Her breathing became rapid and she clutched her chest. She heard Kami speaking to her but her head felt fuzzy and light. She was unsteady in her heels, as her body began to sway. Jr was at her side but she couldn’t see him, her vision was spotted with black.  
She heard a loud gasp and was consumed by darkness…

Crying. She heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying and it tore at her heart. She needed to comfort them. She tried to open her eyes but they felt as heavy as a thwomp. She tried again and was able to manage a sliver of vision. All she saw was white. She tried to lift her head but was meet with the same resistance. 

Another voice could be heard. This one sounding much quitter but harsher. The crying became softer but she heard a whimper accompany it.

Peach became desperate, her body wasn’t responding to her and she was frightened. The only thing that seemed to be responding to her fear was her quickened breathing. Why couldn’t she wake up!

She desperately wanted to cry, she had never been this scared before. She knew she was on the verge of losing consciousness again, when she felt a heavy weight take her hand. She relaxed somewhat, knowing she could at least feel something. Her right hand felt so warm but not in an uncomfortable way and she felt a soothing stroking of her knuckles.

Her breathing slowed, and instead of fighting unconsciousness she was comfortable enough to fall into a dreamless sleep. Peach might have imagined it but she was sure she felt the deep rumble of a voice next to her ear. It whispered, “ You came Peachy. You came to me.” A light whisper of someone’s lips could be felt against her forehead and then she was gone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Peach opened her eyes and was met with darkness again. Thankfully it was just the darkness of the night in the Koopa kingdom. Some torches were lit on the walls of the room she was in, making the room where the light didn’t reach pitch black. 

This wasn’t her first stay in Bowsers castle, stars knows he had uprooted her here enough times to be familiar with the style of the castle. However she was not familiar with this room. She sat up in her bed, a decent sized one at that, and pushed back the white sheets. She supposed that was the reason she could only see white when her body had been paralyzed. 

Remembering the incident sent a chill through Peach and she decided to take stock of her body. She raised her ungloved hands in front of her and wiggled them. Next she drew back the covers and raised her foot slightly and wiggles her toes. She turned to the side of the bed,planted her feet on the ground and tried to stand.

Her first attempt was a bit unsuccessful. Her legs shook and she plopped down on the bed again. The second time she grabbed the headboard for support and was able to get her wobbling under control. As she felt a little more stable she started to notice some things.

First off, someone had changed her from her normal gown into a lacy white night dress. Peach was mortified. No one besides her parents and a toadette maid had seen her undressed. She really hoped it had been a female Koopa or at least Kami who had seen to her undressing. She started to look around the room, hoping to find her dress, and maybe to get a sense of where she was in the castle. 

From what the torches illuminated, she could she that the room was massive. Huge tapestries hung from the wall, all depicting Bower in some sort of ridiculous pose or it was a completely false scene of him defeating Mario. Peach had to shake her head at his vanity. 

Ok sure, she did have a giant stained glass window of herself in her castle ,but that had been a gift from her father. Never mind that it was a gorgeous piece of work, but how could she refuse a gift that grand? It would have been ungrateful. 

She sighed. 

If she was really being honest the stained glass did give her an ego boost. So she was a bit vain, so what? It didn’t stop her from being a good ruler to her people. She hoped. At least she wasn’t falsifying history with her decor. She continued on.

Why did the koopas keep everything so dark? She knew Bowser had access to electricity, he had entire cities lit up for his amusement parks, so why couldn’t he have anything in his castle? Was it for the sake of the dark and evil Koopa King persona? If so that was taking an act a bit far in her opinion.

She almost stumbled when the surface under her feet changed. It was probably the cushiest rug she ever had the pleasure of stepping on barefoot. Which her feet were almost never bare so this was a treat. She took a moment to revel in that pleasure, swiping her feet back and forth and digging her toes in. Maybe this would lead to to a light switch or, even better,a door. 

She kept her eyes on the ground, which really, was her first mistake. Her knees painfully bumped into something and it sent her flying forward. Placing her hands in front of herself to catch herself from falling on her face,she was surprised when she sank into a cushioned mattress. 

A Mattress? Why was there another bed in this room? If Peach thought the bed on the air ship was large, it paled in comparison to this bed. It was the size of some of the parlor rooms in her castle! It looked to be piled high with thick pillows and blankets, she could only make out vague shapes and lumps. 

Well she wasn’t going to give up now, she was finding a light source or door if it was the last thing she did. To keep herself from stumbling again, she kept her eyes forward and crawled slowly on her hands and knees. It was slow going and she gave a small huff of irritation. 

She felt so stupid doing this, first thing she was going to ask for from Kami was a flashlight. This was going to take forever. 

Crawling for what felt like and hour ,but was honestly only a few minutes, she came to what she hoped was the middle of the bed but hit a roadblock. Something large and solid. It must have been under the blankets because as the patted it she couldn’t get a good feel for it. She decided to follow it to the south end of the bed when she heard a growl,

“Careful my love, I know I’m irresistible but we aren’t even married yet. What would Toadsworth say?”

Peach snatched her hand away faster than if she had been burned. Bowser! Bowser was in this bed. 

A bed big enough for him and his ego. 

This was Bowsers bed. 

She was in Bowsers bedroom on his bed!!!

 

“Good evening my love, I’ve missed you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bowser heard the cheer go up outside of his window, “Welcome Princess Peach!”

Peachy?! She was here? 

Bowser growled angrily. 

Why had no one told him that Peach was coming? He bellowed for the doctor that was in the other room. The door flew open as he and two Koopa nurses came barreling in. 

“Sire! What is it? Are you in pain?” “Nurse! Get me 20cc of-“

“No you idiot! Why was I not informed of Peaches arrival?” He yelled.

The koopas stopped in their tracks and winced,” Your majesty, we were unaware that she was to come here. We never thought she would come of her own free will otherwise we would have notified you.”

Bowser narrows his eyes, “ And why would she not come here on her own? Care to explain this to me?” His voice soft for a change and it terrified the koopas more than any angry outburst ever had.

“ I- I mean… it’s just… she’s never-“  
He was cut off by gasps and cries from the crowd outside.

Peach! 

If Mario had come for her after she had come all this way to his kingdom of her own choosing,he would kill him.

Bowser threw back the sheets and was scrambling to get out of bed. The nurse quickly jumped into the bed to restrain him.

“Sire! Please do not move, you will only get worse.”

He fought with them but damn his weakened strength! He couldn’t even fight off two little Koopa women! 

“Get off of me!” He roared. “Something is happening to Peach! Get off or I will beat you into the ground!!!”

His breathing was labored and he felt a rouge fireball threatening to escape. Contrary to all of his threats, he would never hurt them. But if they allowed something to happen to Peach, they would all suffer dearly.

A large puff of smoke released into the room. 

Finally,Kami.

She never could control that damn smoke.

She appeared with Peach. His poor, beautiful princess limp and helpless in her arms.

Part of him was relieved to see she was still here but his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of her unconscious form. 

“Kami! What happened? What happened to Peach? Is she hurt? Who did this? I’ll kill them for hurting my Peachy!”

“ Sire not now!” She snapped at him.

“Dr.! Come here!” 

The Koopa gladly rushed away from Bowser.

“ She collapsed outside the air ship. I believe it is just a fainting spell but please examine her to make sure she didn’t hurt herself.”

“Of course! Nurse!”

They quickly set to work, they laid her on the bed Jr had been using while Bowser was confined to his room. The boy didn’t want to leave his side. 

The doctor was putting his grubby hands on his Peachy and it was driving him mad. He didn’t realize it but he had been growling softly ever since the doctor touched her. It would make the Koopa and his nurses shake with nerves.

Kami gave Bowser a pointed look and raised her wand threateningly. 

He stopped at once. 

Kami’s shock spells hurt like hell and he was too weak to ward it off. 

Damn hag.

After a few minutes( 5 minutes longer than necessary, if you asked him) the doctor announced that she would be fine. A small bump on the back of her head, but he suggested that she be put in cooler and more comfortable clothing as she rested. 

“She seems to have overheated.”he said

Bowser have the doctor a death glare. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be changing her.

“Very well doctor, since Lord Bowser seems to be feeling just fine at the moment, please retire to your rooms. I will see to the princess.”

As the door shut behind him, Kami threw up a screen with her magic to shield Peach from Bowser as she changed her. Bowser had to roll his eyes at this. As if he was some hormonal teenager. He would never look at Peach unclothed without her consent.

Yes, he did kidnap her without her permission but that’s it. He would never violate her person like that. She deserved so much better. Bowser knew it upset her when he took her but he didn’t know what else to do. He loves her so much. If only she could see that. He desperately hoped that after so many attempts to take her she would see that his love would never waiver, that he couldn’t survive without her presence.

He just wanted her to see him.

The screen came down and peach was tucked under the covers. It looked as tho Kami had chosen the white nightdress Bowser had made for her. He had dozens of dresses made. All for her comfort, but always with the hope that he could see her sleep beside him in it. 

Bowser flushed at the thought. Maybe one day , when she was his wife he could see her like that. Bowser laid there content to watch over her, when he heard the unmistakable sound of his son barreling down the hallway. He swung open the door, eyes sweeping over Bowser and zeroing in right to Peach. 

Heh, un loyal little brat. Not that he really blamed him. 

Jr started to wail when he saw Peach. Crying that he couldn’t lose his momma too. 

That felt like a knife in Bowsers heart. Bowser wanted to be well for his son. He would do anything for him. He ruled his kingdom with an iron fist but he could not control his own heart. And because of that, he would die and leave his son all alone. Just like he had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Jr! Quite! You will wake the princess.”

“But- but Momma... sh- she fell.”

“WHY?!!”, he blubbered

He was shuddering for breath, but did his best to continue.

He tried sniffling up the mucus and tears but they continued to stream down his face no matter how hard he tried. 

“Is momma gonna die too?”, he whimpered.

Bowser lifted himself from his bed. It took more effort than he was willing to admit but he thought he pulled it off almost effortlessly for Jr. He shuffled toward him,each step was like driving a nail in each leg but the pain was small compared to the ache Bowser felt for his child.

“Come here kiddo.” 

Bowser opened his arms wide and wrapped his tiny Koopa in a hug. 

The boy was trying to stifle his cries but that only made them stronger and harder to control. He held his son under his chin and gently patted his shell. 

Kami was giving him a disapproving stare but Bowser challenged her with his own. She wasn’t happy with him exerting himself, but he wasn’t going to silence his son, not when he wasn’t sure how long he had left to comfort him. Kami just shook her head and left the room. 

“ Hey kiddo, listen here,” he growled.  
“ Nothing bad is gonna happen to momma. She just got too hot, she’s not used to the heat here yet. Everything is gonna be ok.”

Jr sniffled and said, “Are you sure Papa?”

“ Am I ever wrong kid?”

“ Well you always tell everyone you aren’t.”

Ha! His kid was such a smart ass.

“Well since I’m king around here you better believe it!” He flexed to emphasize his point.

“ Haha you’re so weird dad.”

His smile was watery but he would take it. He placed Jr on the ground and nudged him closer to his bed. 

“ When was the last time you had a nap kid?”

Jr looked around the room as if the walls could provide an answer for him. He wasn’t meeting his eyes and that was Jrs tell that he was gonna attempt to lie.

“Ummm...”

“ That long huh? Why don’t you nap with your old man tonight huh? Let momma rest in your bed tonight.”

Jrs face brightened, “ Momma’s gonna stay here with us?”

“ Haha of course! She came all this way to see us, I’m sure she would like to visit us as soon as she wakes up.”

He thought Jr looked worried about something but a giant yawn seemed to occupy whatever he was going to say. His eyes began to droop and if Bowser hadn’t picked him up, he would have passed out on the floor. When that kid needed sleep, he dropped like a sack of potatoes. 

He chuckled to himself and placed him on his side of the bed. He snuggled up until he was mostly under the covers. Bowser shook his head, that boy was gonna kick him in his sleep until he was black and blue. Hopefully Kami wouldn’t be back for a while. He didn’t feel like sitting through a lecture.

He let Jr burrow until he could find a comfortable spot and walked back over to check on Peach. His heart swelled just looking at her. He never thought he would get a chance to see her this unguarded. She always seemed ready to knock his block off any time he tried to speak with her. 

Even the way she dressed was like an armor used to protect herself from him. She was always done up to perfection. Hair styled and shined, dresses crisp enough that even the slightest shift was as loud as a door slamming. He honestly couldn’t tell you if her skin felt as soft as it looked, the little bits he could see anyway. Her outfits were always so modest they covered her like a warrior koopas shell. He even felt her make up was also a mask she used to keep him at arms lengths. She was almost too perfect, a goddess you were never allowed to touch and always out of reach. 

Although the circumstances were less than ideal, he never wanted Peach hurt or uncomfortable. He had to admit to himself, he preferred seeing her like this. Hair mussed and damp with sweat. Her make up gone from the sweat and the damp cloth the doctors used to cool her down. She seemed so much smaller in her night dress. He assumed the volume of her skirts made her seem larger than she was, like an animal puffing it’s self up if faced with danger. 

Maybe that’s why she always wore that uncomfortable looking thing. He never did give her any warning when he took her. Perhaps she was always ready for battle then.

He wanted so badly to run his fingers through her hair, hold her close and just breath her in. His fingers twitched at the thought but he kept them clenched at his side. She had never invited him to touch her when she was awake, he would not steal it from her while she was unaware.

Her brow was furrowed as if she was privy to his thoughts and was disturbed by them. He sighed and turned to leave when he heard the tiniest of whimpers. Curious he turned around, something wasn’t right. Her body seemed as taught as a bow string. He could see the muscles in her neck straining. Her breathing was fast and irregular. Her eyelids kept flickering and from what he could see her eyes were continually shifting.

Was she having a nightmare? He had never seen someone act this way while asleep. Should he try to wake her? Leave her be? 

As he struggled with his decision, Peach had actually made one for him. He heard her cry out one more time and saw tears pooling under her lashes. 

He didn’t even think, he sank down to his knees next to her and placed her tiny hands in his massive claws. He held her hand as if it was made of priceless glass. Holding her bare hand was thrilling but she was still restless. Slowly he began to run his thumb over her knuckles, trying to give her some comfort while trapped in sleep. 

If he could he would take away whatever she feared. He just prayed to the stars above that it wasn’t him she dreamed of and that caused her such distress. Not long after he started he noticed her fall into what he hoped was a peaceful sleep. She no longer cried out and her face looked relaxed in sleep. It seems all too soon that he had to let her go, but as he did so his bedtime ritual with Jr took over and he placed a chaste kiss on her unfurrowed brow. 

Bowser wanted to slam his head into the wall, after he made such a big deal about making sure he didn’t touch her without permission, he went into dad mode and screwed it up. Maybe luck was on his side and she wouldn’t even know it happened. 

He hoped now that Peach was at his side he would get better. She came here, she used the air ship he gave her specifically for the use to visit him. Could she perhaps be changing her opinion of him? Whatever her reasoning he needed to show her how much he cared and while doing it, try not to muck it up. 

He gave her sleeping form one last tender look and whispered to himself, “ You came Peachy. You came for me.... please..”  
He didn’t believe in making wishes to the stars but in that moment he had almost begged them for that to be the truth. 

Shaking the urge off like bath water, he retreated to his bed to watch over the most important people in his world for as long as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

Bowser must have drifted off, because as soon as he opened his eyes pain exploded in his skull. The pain was worse than when Mario would stomp on his head. Even the small amount of light from the torches was like a hammer to his brain. He was nauseous and was afraid he would vomit in his own bed. Again. 

However the worst of the pain came from his chest. If Bowser didn’t know any better he would assume that a boo had reached inside his sternum and was squeezing his heart. He clutched his chest and tried to ride out the pain. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, trying to search his memory for a numbing spell. But the pain overwhelmed his thoughts. His eyes remained closed until the worst of the pain had passed. The intensity of it worried him. It had never been that bad before.

When the pain became manageable, he let loose the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He could feel Jr curled up against his side, breathing evenly. At least he hadn’t woken him up. He looked across the room to Peaches bed, but found it empty. 

Panic flooded his veins, he reached down to throw back the covers when he spotted her. She was standing before one of the tapestries he had commissioned for his room. He looked damn impressive in those tapestries and his chest swelled thinking she was admiring him in it.

Then she cut him down to size yet again. He heard her scoff and saw her dramatic eye roll, and his chest deflated faster than a pin to a balloon. 

Ouch.

Ok, so she didn’t appreciate good art, he could live with that. Maybe he should ask Kami to take them down for now. Just until she saw how great he was.

She turned away from the tapestries and turned toward the bed. 

Bowser felt his heart leap into his throat.

Ok she was looking at him.

Did she think he was being creepy by watching her? Crap he just woke up, was his hair a mess? Did it look dumb?

He tried to give her his best dashing smile, but all she did was frown at him. 

Before he could think of a plan b she raised her hands in front of her and began walking toward him. Ok? What was she doing? She was walking around like a blind pers-

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She couldn’t see in the dark! Koopas had excellent night vision but He guessed the people of the Mushroom Kingdom didn’t.

He was about to tell her to wait so he could help her, but then she did something that was so cute he was sure it would kill him.

She reached the huge carpet that surrounded his bed, he saw her stumble a bit but when both of her feet were on it she gave the cutest smile. 

He would let Mario destroy a hundred of his castles if he could get her to smile at him like that.

As he was trying to burn that smile into his memory, she began to play with the plush carpet. Swiping her feet across it and seeming to enjoy how it felt beneath her.

Bowser was mesmerized. She looked so happy and carefree in that moment. She never looked that way around him. He made a mental note to have someone put those carpets in every room in the castle.

She ceased her playing and continued toward him. He was not going to utter one word, not if he could continue to see her like this. He thought she would stop when she saw the edge of his bed but her knees bumped into it and she crashed on to the bed. 

His bed.

Peach was on his bed.

Get a grip Bowser! You are a grown man. King of your kingdom, not some pubescent little hatchling! 

But all the admonishments couldn’t stop his racing heart. She was frowning again and gave an annoyed huff but she continued onward on her hands and knees toward him.

Maybe Bowser was already dead? He had to be, there was no way his luck would let the vision that was Peach be crawling toward him on his bed. Did koopas go to heaven? 

It was like one of his fantasies popped right from his head into the real world. Stars above she looked so sexy. He wanted to grab her and gobble her up. In all the best ways. He enjoyed watching her move. He loved the way her hair fell over her shoulders, which were left bare due to the cut of the collar and sleeves. He stared at her collar bone like a koopa starving and he was sure he would never be full again.

She finally made it to him and the middle of the bed. At first she tried to continue but when she realized something blocked her path, she began to investigate. Her small hand reached forward and pressed against his blanket covered chest. 

Bowser was euphoric. She actually touched him! There was a blanket of separation but he was counting this as a win. Was he being a little underhanded by not alerting her to his presence? Sure, but when would he get a chance like this ever again? Maybe the stars were finally giving him a break. 

Peach seemed perplexed by her first contact so she proceeded to keep patting him, trying to get a feel for what was in her way. Bowser could have laid back and done this all night but then she proceed to investigate lower. 

Ok, time to stop. She would kill him if she went lower and felt just how much he was enjoying this.

 

“ Careful my love,” he growled. “ I know I’m irresistible but we aren’t even married yet. What would Toadsworth say?”

She snatched her hand away from him, and Bowser felt the loss terribly. He saw her face transform from confusion to shock. He didn’t know what else to do so he just told the truth.

“Good evening my love. I’ve missed you.”

“Bowser! Why are you in here!” She seemed a little mad.

“Well this is my room, why wouldn’t I be in here?”

“ This is entirely inappropriate! Why was I not taken to my usual room?”At this statement her arms crossed over her breast, indignation made clear.

“Hush my dear, I will gladly tell you Peachy,but Jr is right here and is trying to sleep. He’s had a tough day.”

At the mention of Jr her anger seemed to have evaporated. He saw her eyes searching the dark but he knew she couldn’t see Jr.

“Oh Bowser I am so sorry. Jr should never have had to endure that, especially from my people. I promise I will do whatever I can to atone for what they have done. They only meant to save me but they should have never attacked a child on my behalf. I am so very sorry.”

She began to silently cry, and as much as Bowser wanted to comfort her he was very confused. 

“ Peach, what are you talking about? Someone hurt my boy?” An angry growl seeping into his voice.

Using the heel of her hand she wiped away the tears she shed, “ Didn’t Kami or Jr tell you? “

“Tell me what?” His tone becoming impatient 

She sat back on her legs and started wringing her hands in her lap.

She tilted her head to where his voice came from in the dark.

“ You mean you didn’t know that Jr ran to the Mushroom Kingdom to find me?”

“HE WHA-!”

He was silenced by a pair of the softest hands against his lips. Peach had covered his mouth in her hands, much like what Jr had done to her earlier.

Both of them heard Jr shift around in his sleep but after a minute, rolled over and began to snore.

“Shush! Could you go five minutes without yelling? For once maybe? Like you said he’s had a tough day and it seems you don’t even know the half of it. Let him sleep.” 

He knew Peach couldn’t see the irritated look he was giving her but he decided to get back at her for that remark. He smirked beneath her hands and licked her palms.

She gasped and quickly removed her hands. Unfortunately for her she had risen up on her knees and her hands against his mouth were her only stable support. So when that was gone she had nowhere to go but to fall directly into his chest.

He caught her around the shoulders and held her against him as he chuckled uncontrollably. 

As he held her, he felt her strike his chest. Probably hurt her more than him and only made him laugh harder.

“Ugh!” She pushed off of him and he let her go. She narrowed her eyes and said,”Very mature Bowser. That was so gross!”

“ Haha well no one silences the king without receiving some punishment.” His grin so broad it hurt.

She rolled her eyes,” I see now where Jr gets it from, although I think he’s a bit more mature than you are.”

He smirked, “Probably.”

His smiles faded and his tone became grim, “ Now tell me what happened to my son, Peach.”


	11. Chapter 11

In the dark Bowsers voice seemed to have a more menacing tone than she had ever heard from him. She could hear that the smile was gone from his voice and the knowledge that his presence loomed in the dark unnerved her.

In the light she could easily read him. There was always a comic look on his face no matter if he was acting like an angry bellowing dragon, cursing Mario’s name, or so exasperated he could only growl at his subjects.

Peach could honestly say she never felt frightened of Bowser after their first meeting of each other. That was until now.

She wanted to inch herself away from his chilling voice but if there was one thing Princess Peach didn’t do it was run away from a problem. She sat back on her legs, folded her hands and went into the Princess Peach pose. It had never failed her before but she could not control the trembling that shook her body. 

“Today it seems that Jr escaped Kami and made his way into my kingdom. I did not know he was there until I heard him cry out for me..”

She clenched her hands and took a breath before she could continue.

“When I heard him cry, I ran to him as fast as I could to the front of the castle. There I saw a crowd of Toads had surrounded Jr. They... they were so angry. I’ve never seen them act in such a way.”

“Jr had retreated into his shell. From what I have heard he never fought back against them. The Toads... they had... they...”

She had started to gasp for breath again. The damn waiver was back in her voice, along with the chin tremble.

No wonder no one ever took her seriously!  
Her emotions had such control over her. How could she be a diplomat if she couldn’t address another ruler without crying over every little thing? 

Toadsworth would be so disappointed in her.

Bowser remained silent. Stars help her, that frightened her even more.

Her face felt so warm trying to hold back her tears, so she just let them go. Maybe the darkness could help her save face. Although she was sure her voice betrayed her crying.

“They had stones and sticks,” she whispered. “ they used those attack Jr. I begged them to stop but they would not listen. I did something I promised I would never do. I used my magic against my people. I used a paralysis spell and then contained them in a Protection Orb. Both for themselves and for Jr. After I was able to coax Jr from his shell he told me he came to me because he needed me to save you. He said you were dying. Kami showed up not much longer after that and explained everything.”

“ Bowser please believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes to spare my people. As ruler of your kingdom whose heir has been attacked on Mushroom soil, you have the right to retaliate. Please spare my people. They only meant to save me from another kidnapping. They tried to protect me, when I should have been protecting them. I have failed them as a ruler but please let me make this right and protect them just this once. Please.”

Peach never thought she would have to beg to Bowser, but here she was. She would swallow her pride and throw herself at him if that meant her kingdom would be safe. She might have to break her promise to Toadsworth. If Bowser accepted, she knew what he would ask. And that meant never returning home.

She made all those bold promises that she would return, that she would be ok and that she would fix this terrible situation. She might have been lying to herself as well when she made those promises. Bowser held all the power here and she knew he would not hesitate to take what he wanted. Just like he always did.

Except there would be no rescue. She could not act as the injured party and expect a happy ending to this. Maybe this was the only way to save Bowser, if he demanded that she become his wife, he may live. She knew Kami said she would have to return his love but marriage seemed like it might satisfy the magic that was killing Bowser. 

Bowsers silence was almost deafening. Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears that she almost missed it when he did speak.

“ Do you know what you are asking Peach? Do you know what that would mean?”

She closed her eyes as she hung her head and whispered, “Yes.”

The sound of blankets shifting could be heard and then Bowsers clawed hands held her own. 

“ Will you marry me Peach?”

Her heart sank. She supposed she still hoped he would ask for something else. How stupid of her.

“Yes” it was all she would manage to say before she began to sob.


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes.”

She said yes.

SHE SAID YES!!!

Bowser was just about to wrap her in a hug when she began to sob. Her whole body was wracked with them. Her pretty face was turning a blotchy red. Her hand covered her mouth, trying to stifle the sound. 

This isn’t the way Bowser had hoped she would have reacted. Maybe he should have waited? Maybe have tried to make it more romantic. Or maybe...

Maybe the thought of being his wife was just too repulsive? Would it really be that horrible for her? He would treat her like a goddess. Better than those fools in The Mushroom Kingdom could ever hope to. 

Bowser hovered on uncertainty. He had waited so long to have her. All his plans, his gifts, everything he did he had done to win her love. Everything he had dreamed of was coming true and yet it tastes like ash in his mouth. He wanted it to be her choice. Her tears suggested it was anything but. 

He was still furious about what had happened to Jr. Part of him still wanted to set chain chomps on those disgusting toads and then roast their remains over a fire. Daring to harm his boy?! As much as he loves Peach, he would never let them get away with hurting his son.

And then his love tells him she’s willing to do whatever she can to have them spared. Anything! Surely she knew the only thing to keep him from destroying the Mushroom Kingdom was to make it his kingdom as well? He asked her if she knew what it meant? What she would have to do, and she agreed. He had hoped she would be happy at the news of him sparing her people and maybe just a little excited to be getting married? Just a little bit.

Bowser sighed.

He couldn’t do this. This was causing her too much pain. It would kill him to release her but he supposed he would rather die than see her this unhappy. As soon as she calmed down he would tell her.

Unfortunately all this noise had disturbed Jr. Bowser didn’t notice his son sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. He peeked over his father and saw Peach crying and exclaimed,” Momma! What’s wrong?”

He scrambled over his father to reach Peach and climbed into her lap. “ Did Papa make you sad? He didn’t mean to Momma. He’s been grouchy since he got sick.”

Jr glares over his shell at his father.

“ Papa! What did you do? You made Momma sad and now she’s gonna want to leave!”

He didn’t even give Bowser a time to answer before he returned his attentions to Peach and hugged her tight.

“Please don’t be sad Momma,” he buried his face into her shoulder. “ I don’t want you to leave. I promise I’ll make dad say sorry. Please. Please don’t leave.”

Peach managed to quite her sobs into a sniffle. She had been hugging Jr tight but she readjusted and sat Jr down in front of her.

“ It’s ok sweetie. Momma is a little sad but that just because there’s gonna be a big change.” 

Bowsers heart felt heavier hearing Peach call herself Jrs mother. Peach would have been the ideal mother for Jr. but now he would never know.

Jr tilted his head, puzzled. 

“ What kind of changes Momma?”

She took hold of Jrs hands and said, “ Well... Your father has just asked me to marry him and I said yes. I’m just a little sad that I won’t be able to go back home and see my friends anymore.”

Bowser saw fresh tears form in her eyes but he was too shocked to say anything. She told Jr that they were getting married. Peach was too kind to toy with Jr like that. If she told Jr she was getting married then she must want to go through with it? Right? It would be cruel to tell Jr she was gonna be his mother and then run off. His Peachy would never do that. She always stuck by her word.

Unable to tell her his decision any longer he watched the two interact. They seemed closer than he could ever seem to remember them being. Peach was kind to all, and always made you feel welcome( besides to Bowser) but this seemed different. Like they had a bond, Bowser felt a little jealous at that but if anyone besides himself could be close to Peach he would want it to be his son.

At the news of the marriage Jr proceeded to go off like a bullet bill. His excitement shook the entire bed and Bowser was afraid he would bust the bed.

“REALLY MOMMA! Your gonna stay here with us forever?!!”

At this he saw Peach wince but she hummed her agreement.

Jr was jumping like the bed was his personal trampoline,” Yay! We can finally be a family!”

He ceased jumping to face his father,” Papa! You gotta let Momma go see her friends! I don’t want her to miss them. Maybe we can all go visit when Papa feels better?! Can we Papa?”

Bowser saw Peach withdraw onto herself and he knew he would agree to anything to see the sadness leave her eyes.

“ That’s up to Momma if she wants us to go. Maybe she would want to see them by herself?”

He gave her an out. If she wanted that time alone to experience some happiness he wouldn’t hold her here. She could even run if she wanted to.

He may have seen a spark of hope in her eyes at this but it seemed to have been extinguished just as quickly,” That is kind of you Bowser, but you may both come if the doctors say it is ok. I will ask Kami to send for Toadsworth within a weeks time to go over the marriage contract and prepare for the betrothal.”

There. He had tried to let her go but she seemed determined to keep her word. He tried right? There was nothing else he could do. Maybe if he kept repeating it he would believe it. 

“ Thank you Bowser. Myself and my people are in debt to you.”

Bowser hated the polite princess act. He wanted her to shout at him. Curse him. Threaten him with Mario. Anything but this. 

Bowser may have finally have gotten his princess but she felt father away than she had ever had before. He wanted to act outrageous so she would scoff at him and maybe rile her up but he was at a loss.

All he could do was mutter a welcome and bid her goodnight.

He was going to ask Jr to show her to her bed when he piped up with, “ Do you want to sleep with us Momma? There’s lots of room.”

If Bowser could have tossed his son like a blue shell he would have in that moment. Even in the darkness he saw Peach blanch and look as though she was ready to lose her lunch.

“ I’m pretty sure Peach doesn’t want to be kicked in the kidney by you. You’re too rough when you’re asleep. Save it for combat lessons.”

“Awww, it’s not that bad.” He whined

“ You managed to bruise me the last time, so what do you think would happen to Momma who has no shell huh?”

Defeated Jr plopped down on the bed and huffed, “ Aw ok.”

“Could you show momma how to get back to her bed? She can’t see very well in the dark.”

Jr looked shocked. “Really? You can’t see Momma?”

“ I’m afraid not.”

“ That sucks. Ok I’ll show you where to go Momma.” 

He slipped his small clawed hand in hers and helped ease her off the bed and across the room. 

As he watched her walk away from him he felt a familiar pain in his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was the illness or his broken heart. Both so familiar and painful. He muttered a sleeping spell and lost his pain in sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

After that first night Bowser did not see much of Peach. She was clearly taking advantage of his bed rest and avoiding him as much as possible. His subjects thought their king would be practically jovial at the announcement of his betrothal but he was in a worse mood than when he suffered a defeat from Mario. 

Peach had Kami move her into her old rooms that she would stay in during her times of capture. Bowser had been feeling particularly ill this past week and could not do more than shout at his doctors and stare angrily at the wall. 

Both Peach and his damned magic induced illness kept him in a sour mood. This was his wedding too and he was being kept from all the planning! He had been imagining this for years and had a very clear vision of what he wanted but everyone kept bypassing him in favor of asking Peach what she wanted for the wedding. 

This should have been the biggest event of the decade. Bowsers wanted the very best from every kingdom. He was banned from most kingdoms but not his money. Coins could get people to act in his interests. 

Peach even had shot down the billboard announcements! Stating he was too sick to even pose for the pictures and that it would be too much for the other citizens of her kingdom to tolerate. Bah! Like he cared. People from all around should be able to look up and envy the best royal couple around. ( And maybe rub it into a certain plumbers face as well ) but no! She was treating this like some kind of funeral and that irritated him most of all. If he was completely honest with himself, which he rarely ever was, he could admit it hurt him deeply. 

He always imagined his beautiful bride walking down the aisle, a look of love and excitement shinning in her eyes. And if she really looked she would see the same in his eyes reflected a thousand times over. But all he saw when she did manage to come see him was resignation and hopelessness. Sometimes when he was in a particularly foul mood he swore he saw hate in her eyes. 

Toadsworth had been summoned to the castle not long after Peaches agreement to the marriage. Kami had transported him here and Bowser had regretted allowing the old shrimp into his castle. The first day he had arrived Peach broke the news to him in the parlor that connected to his room. He knew toads had a high pitched and annoying voice but the old toads voice sounded like someone was strangling a chipmunk. After his initial shock he seemed to be lecturing Peach soundly. He never heard her sweet voice float through the doors to his room. She must have endured his berating in silence.

That infuriated him to no end. SHE was the PRINCESS. Not some clumsy little toadette maid. He had no right to scold the future queen of his land and the mushroom kingdom. His insolence would end with their marriage, he would see to it. He would not interfere now, she was still her own monarch, until they wed he would have no say in how her kingdom was run. He knew Peach would insist he stay on in the council but he would have a rude awaking when he tried throwing his weight around in the koopa kingdom. If not done by himself, he knew Kami would quickly put him in his place.

Speaking of the old hag she had been noticeably absent from his presence as well. She only came in to give him updates on the kingdom and when she needed his signature on something. She seemed angry with him as well and he couldn’t figure out the reason as to why. She had come to check on Peach the morning after her fainting. Peach had requested to speak with her in private and after doing so, Kami quickly poofed all of Peaches belongings to another location, glared at Bowser and vanished. 

Not that he missed talking to the old hag but even she seemed to regard Peach over Bowser. Speaking with her on wedding details, negotiations between Toadsworth and the mushroom council and other arrangements. But the straw that broke the koopa shell was when one of the nurses showed him a sample of Peaches gown. It was some hideous black atrocity. It was a mourning gown! 

“ OK! THAT’S ENOUGH!” He bellowed.

He threw the bedspread off his body and completely ensnaring the nurse. She was practically drowning from the weight of the fabric but Bowser used this to his advantage. Before the doctor and other nurse could come to her rescue he was out the door. Pain flooded his body but the adrenaline from his anger kept the worst of the pain at bay.

“PEACH! WHERE ARE YOU!”

He stomped down the hall, knocking down koopa sentries that were too surprised to see their king,after two weeks of being shut in his room, to get out of the way. He was about to start breaking down doors to find her when a koopa troopa saluted him and said, “ She’s in your office sire!”

“Great. Now outta the way!”

And with that the koopa was tripping over himself to get out of stomping range.

He burst through the door with enough force to leave a crack in the stone wall. He finds Kami and Toadsworth in the middle of the room looking like they had been in the middle of an argument. Both look to him speechless but he ignores them in favor of the woman behind HIS desk signing paperwork. She doesn’t glance at him until she has finished signing whatever document and finally meets his stare.

“ Is there something wrong my lord? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Bowser literally saw red at her cool, dismissive tone.

“I’ll rest when we settle this. Just you and me Peachy. Let’s go!

Kami grabs Toadsworth without a word and drags him outside. She knew he would say something stupid and probably end up roasted by Bowser. With a flick of her wand the door slams behind them.

Peach folds her hands on top of the desk.

“I’m not sure what you mean Bowser?”

“ Don’t even start with that,” he growls. “ Don’t do your Princess Pose on me.

She pops up from her seat.

“ How do you know about that?”

He crosses his arms and snorts, “ Just a coincidence I guess. You always put on that perfect princess act when you are trying to control the situation to your liking. Don’t bother, that won’t work on me.”

He noticed she had her hands clenched tightly. Looks like she’s still fighting to keep her cool. Let’s break that.

“ Now explain to me why you are acting like a dramatic little princess and turning our wedding into a funeral?”

“ Dramatic? That’s rich, coming from the drama king himself.”

Bowsers gives her his best glower but it has no affect on her. She simply straightens out her dress and walks away from the desk, hands clasped behind her. She walks to the large window that overlooks his kingdom. She addresses him without even turning around.

“ It seemed fitting to me. I’m giving up my life for my peoples, I don’t exactly feel very festive about it. I want this done Bowser. I’m sorry I don’t want an over the top tacky wedding to commemorate the end of my life and happiness. Isn’t it enough that you are getting what you want? Please just let me bear through this with as little fuss and dignity as I can muster.” 

If she had bothered to have turned around when she shattered his heart, she would have seen that her words had actually caused him physical pain. He said nothing as it felt like a stake was being pounded through his heart. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. He had her. She was going to be his wife and he would most likely be dead not long after he said “I do” because of her distain of him. Why did he have to love her? Why even after her cruel words did he still want her more than anything.

Bowser was in excruciating pain, but pain made him angry. So he lashed out.

“What life Princess?” He sneered. “Waiting around for someone to tell you what to do? Some life. You let a crotchety old toad tell you how to run your own kingdom. He leads you around by the hand like a child. He lets you wear pretty dresses and bake cakes for pudgy plumbers. And you just sit there, smile and take it. Don’t you have any pride?”

She whirls around so fast she almost loses her balance. Her back is ramrod straight and her fists are clenched so tight he see tears begin to form in her gloves.

“SHUT UP!” She screams.

“ You don’t know anything about me Bowser! You wanted me as a trophy, Well here I am!”

“ but dont you dare talk about Mario! He’s twice the man you are. He’s my dearest friend and is always there when I need him,especially when I need to get away from you! I could have been happy but you are so selfish that not only did you take me but you took away my choice! The only thing I had left. 

It’s because of you that I’m stuck here. You and the stupid magic of your clan. Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?! You obviously had no problem lying with another koopa to give birth to Jr so why couldnt you have just stayed with her?! I’ll never get to be with my true love, so don’t you dare act like I should be grateful to you for any of this!”

Flames began to lick around her body. The heat didn’t seem to affect her at all. It’s like she didn’t even notice them. She was losing control of her magic. The flames seemed to feed off her anger and Bowser was transfixed. She wore the flames like a beautiful gown, a gown that only accentuated her beauty and spirit. If koopas has mating dances she could have drawn every male in the kingdom. Probably some females too.

He was almost lost in the beauty of her flames but at the mention of her true love, it felt as though someone had dumped ice water on him. She- she said he had taken away her true love. She thought Mario was her true love? 

“ True love huh? Tell me Peach when has your true love,” he spat the word, “ When has he ever shown you that he loves you? He always saves the day but that’s the hero in him. He does that for anyone. Has he ever told you once that he loves you? That he even cares about you? If I recall he actually called Pauline his girlfriend but what title has he given you?”

“ Oh that’s right, just princess huh?”

She looked like he had slapped her but he continued. 

“ He will travel worlds and beyond for any pretty face. Seems to me you have to bribe him with sweets and the honor of rescuing you to even have him talk to you. He always gets his kiss in the end but he never really sticks around does he? So go ahead tell me. Tell me of all the things he has done to show his love.”

The flames around her died and Bowser could have wept at the loss of them. She remained silent her eyes locked on the floor. It was as if he was beating a kitten at his point but he could not stop himself yet.

“ You can’t think of a single thing can you? That’s quite sad really. Seems like you don’t know the first thing about love do you Peach?”

Silence stretched between them. Her chest heaved with emotion but she still did not speak. Bowser was ready to continue when she lifted her gaze. If looks could kill, Bowser doubted he could even be reincarnated after a look such as that.

“ I may not know about love but I do know this. I hate you Bowser. I wish I had never had the displeasure of knowing you. I hope I die before I have to say “ I do”. I would prefer to be torn apart by chain chomps than to be your wife.”

Her words dripped with venom and those words intensified the pain he felt.It seemed to agitate the magic that was killing Bowser. Pain flared inside him and seared the blood in his veins, traveling to every inch of his body. A scream of pain echoed in the room as he fell to the floor in agony. Something was tearing his body apart and he knew he would not survive it. Through everything Bowser sought out Peach. The last thing he saw was her tear stained face. Even after everything, he had to tell her one last time..

“ I love you...”


	14. Chapter 14

All she could hear was his screaming. It didn’t last more than a minute but it repeated in her mind for much longer. Her vision was blurry, she must have started to cry during that time but her body hadn’t moved. Bowser was a blurry blob on the floor and for a moment that’s all he was. It was a shape on the floor. It wasn’t a body. It wasn’t the man she had just been screaming at.

Her illusion was shattered when he raised his eyes from the floor and in a voice that was too clear said...

“I love you...”

Then those dark red eyes were gone. Those words replaced the screams in her mind and it snapped her out of her fog.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

“NO!”

She rushed to him and I knelt to hold his face in her hands. 

“You can’t do this to me Bowser. You can’t do this to me!”

He didn’t stir, she brushed the hair out of his face and pleaded.

“Wake up. Please wake up Bowser.”

Time creeped by but he remained still in her arms.

“KAMI! Kami help me!”

She screamed for Kami until her voice felt hoarse. She continued to hold Bowser close to her, almost believing that if she held him close she wouldn’t lose him. Peach didn’t know if she had stopped screaming at all, it was as if her mind was filled with the echoes of her and Bowsers screams. It was difficult to tell if what she heard was happening outside of herself or only in her mind.

Perhaps it was both because the door slammed open to Kami’s tiny form, Toadsworth not far behind her.

Before Toadsworth could move past her, Kami was shoving him out the door.

“Toadsworth, go to Bowsers rooms and get the doctors! Hurry!”

“Princess are you alrig-“

She shoved him out the door.

“ Now you fool! And only tell the doctors. GO!”

She slammed the door in his face and threw a quick locking enchantment on the door.

“ What happened?”

Peach was on the point of blubbering, but was able to give Kami an account of what happened.

“Can you heal him Kami?”

“No.”

Peach gasped. “ Why can’t you? Your the head Magikoopa?”

“Because koopas have no healing spells.” She snapped.

Peach was dumbfounded. They couldn’t heal?

“Why do you think the mushroom kingdom has triumphed over the Koopas? Every battle we have ever fought we have lost. Not because you are stronger or have better weapons. It’s your sheer numbers and the royal family’s ability to heal their troops.”

“You!” Her eyes snapped to Peach.

“ You can heal him, why have you not tried to yet?!”

Kami was angry with her, almost accusing her.

“ I don’t know how Kami! My father died before he could teach me.” She cried.

“Try! I don’t care if you never learned, try and save him damn it!”

“ I could accidentally kill him! Our magic can’t be used unless you have complete control over it, one wrong move and he could die.”

“ He’s dying now! Is this how you want to be Peach? As the girl too scared to save anyone? Is that what I should tell Jr?”

“I... I just can’t.” She whispered.

“ Then you are useless to me. Go and help Toadsworth. Hopefully he has found the doctors by now.”

“Kami..”

“Go! You’ve done enough.”

Peach released Bowser and slowly walked away from him. She could see now how faint his breathing was, for several seconds he seemed to stop breathing all together and each time Peach felt her heart seize in fear.

Kami had began a numbing spell but it didn’t seem to do much. His face was still twisted in agony. She stood there for several seconds feeling ashamed and useless. Hot tears were once again ready to fall, so Peach quickly turned away from them. 

Bowser had been right. She was just a stupid pretty doll. Useless on her own unless someone else pulled her strings. Anger and shame burned inside her until she could feel the hot, wet tears roll down her face. Crying again Peach? How useless is that?

She decided to to least heed Kami’s orders and go find the doctors. Maybe she could at least do that right. She gave one last look at Bowser, wishing he could know how sorry she was but it was Kami who caught her attention.

She had stopped her chanting and just held onto Bowsers hand. She held it close to heart and was softly rocking. Something inside Peach broke at that image. It mirrored her memories. Her father slipping away and her desperately holding on to him begging him not to go. If she had the power to save him she would have in a heartbeat. At least she had gotten to say goodbye. She didn’t know where Jr was, he would never get to speak to his father again. He would be alone... just like her. 

Peach stripped off her gloves and rushed back to Bowser. Her skirts pooled around her as she knelt beside him once again and placed her hands over his heart. Kami was startled but Peach gave her no time to recover.

“ You want me to save him? Then you are going to have to help me. I’ve never healed anyone, let alone a koopa. Watch his vitals and tell me if what I doing his causing him pain. All of my focus has to be on the flow of magic.”

All Kami could mange was a weak shake of her head.

Peach took a deep breath, “ok.”

The beginning was always the easiest. Focus the magic in your core. Let it flow into your gem. Let it fill your body and choose where it’s exits. Peach almost always chose her hands. 

The next part was terrifying. As the magic releases choose where it goes. Concentrate on the spell you want to do. Know that spell forwards and backwards. A hesitation, a slip, a fluctuation and everything could be destroyed.

She remembered her fathers words, “ This is a powerful thing. It deserves your respect and diligence in its proper use. It is also a gift and a miracle and those are apart of you. A miracle should not be feared. Do you understand Peach?”

She never truly had. How could a miracle have the power to kill someone? How could her people love her knowing she had the ability to destroy? It frightened her and when she had decided to follow the path of a pacifist, she thought she could forget those fears. She thought she could leave her magic use behind her. It seems as though life had another idea. People still suffered regardless if she used her magic or not. Perhaps her peace and happiness would always be out of reach.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind. They would not help her now. Bowsers illness was an affliction of the heart. His unrequited love backfiring on him. She knew where the magic would go, his heart being an obvious choice but the spell?

The mushroom kingdoms spells where unique in that no incantations were required. Nothing had to be spoken but you had to know what the spell would do. If the spell was not given a direction, if I was not harnessed with the proper feelings everything could go wrong. 

Peach had a very strong connection to her emotions and because of this her father said she could be more powerful than any other ruler before her. Unfortunately for Peach her strong connection left her with very little control over them. A lack of control was dangerous. And when it came to Bowser her emotions were all over the place and none of them she was certain of.

Just one thing. I just need one thing Bowser. What is one good thing you make me feel that I am certain of? 

Safe.

The word resonated in her head. No matter what, she always felt safe with him. He drove her insane and irritated her to no end, but no matter the circumstances she never felt fear.The dangers that he and Mario faced Bowser never made her feel afraid and although she wanted Mario to save her and return her to her normal life, she could admit Mario did not leave her with the same sense of security. That was something only the loud, brash and vain koopa king could do.

Ok, she had it. You make me feel safe Bowser, let’s see if I can return that feeling. Peach felt the magic build up in her hands and she guided it from her into Bowser. She felt the magic searching until it found its goal. She concentrated on her safe feeling and shared it with Bowser. 

After what felt like an eternity, she could feel the magic take hold in his heart. His face relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. Peach slowly eased the flow of magic until she felt confident he could make it on his own.

When she removed her hands Bowser gave a small growl. She hesitated and placed her hand on his chest again. His growls ceased and he seemed to ease into her touch.

She gave Kami a puzzled look but the koopas eyes where filled with tears. She gave Peach a smile and she knew they were tears of joy. Peach was happy to return the sentiment. 

In that moment there was a loud banging on the door and the doorknob rattled. 

“ About time.” Kami grumbled.

She released her enchantment and the doctor and nurse stormed into the room. They tried to remove Peach but Kami threatened them with fireballs if they tried to get her away from Bowser. They worked around her and had him ready to go on a gurney.

Kami approached Peach and said,” I’ll get the troops out of the corridors so we can move him back to his rooms. You will stay with him, won’t you?”

“ Of course I will Kami.”

She grabbed Peaches free hand and in a hushed tone thanked her. She gave the doctor one last threatening look and took off. After just a moments time she returned and said it was clear to his rooms. They began to wheel him out slowly with Peach close at his side.

She thought something was so strange as she walked with the group.She knew she had released her magic but where her hand rested on Bowser she felt it tingle. It felt... pleasant. Maybe even a little thrilling. She kept those thoughts to herself but unknown to her she began to smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Holy hells.

Why is it every time Bowser woke up, it felt like someone had run him over in one of his air ships?

Note to self; never argue with Peach ever again. Although he wasn’t sure he could keep that promise considering how hot headed they both were. Pretty much a lost cause.

He was so sure he would be dead right now. He sure felt like death at this moment but as bits and pieces started coming back to him he remembers thinking to himself that he wasn’t going to survive. So what changed?

Bowser was about to roll over to a more comfortable position, when he felt a small weight on his chest. 

Curious he opened his eyes to see a small pale hand resting on his chest. 

Ok. So that hand was very familiar. Afraid if he looked away from it that it would disappear, he followed it down the length of the arm until he saw her.

Peach was snuggled up next to him with her dainty hand covering his heart. Bowser had no thoughts. All he could do was stare. What were words? 

Peach. Bed. Asleep. Bowser...

Bowser. exe has stopped working. Would you like to restart?

“She saved your life you know.”

Bowser had the unmanly urge to shriek like a girl in that moment. Thankfully he managed to keep it to a small start. He tore his eyes away from Peach and saw Kami sitting across from them in a chair. 

Creepy much Kami? Sure he had been staring too but Peach was in his bed, so who wouldn’t right? But Kami must have been watching them sleep. So weird.

“Jeez Kami, creep around much?” He whispered. He did not want to disturb the angel sleeping next to him.

“ I think I’m more than entitled to make sure that you are ok after what just happened.”

“ Ok..but how long has that been?”

“About 14 hours give or take.” She replied. 

Bowser felt his eyes bulge. “ It’s been that long?”

“Yes, it does take time to recover when you’ve come that close to death. And you had been very close. If Peach hadn’t been able to heal you, you most certainly would have died.”

He knew it. He knew that last attack should have killed him, but Peach had saved him. 

“Why would she do that Kami? After that fight I’m sure she would have wanted nothing more to see me dead, and at the very least she would have been free if I had died.” 

She wouldn’t be stuck here, he thought bitterly.

“I wouldn’t know. That’s something you will have to ask her. She is a very kind soul, kinder than we all deserve.”

Bowser looked away from her. He knew this. He knew this better than anyone.

“ So you really do lover her then?”

He met her eyes once more,” How could you doubt that I did?”

“ You have never really had any experience loving another woman sire, I wasn’t sure you knew what real love was. You were infatuated, covetous, and passionate but now I see that it’s so much more than that. Whatever it is you fought about, resolve it. No more childish games Bowser. You will only push her away with that. Peach is an honest person, show her the same courtesy or she will never be yours.”

“ Why the change of heart Kami? I thought you didn’t approve of this?”

She gave a weary sigh and looked down at Peaches sleeping form. Bowser could have swore he saw a motherly look of affection cross the old hags face. “ She has proven time and time again that she is so much more than she appears. I can honestly say that I have grown quite found of her.”

Her gaze snapped to his and became steely.  
“ So don’t screw this up.”

If Bowser hadn’t felt the same way he just might have been offended.

Kami rose from her chair and placed a small box on the table. He was curious to say the least about it but before he could ask she said,

“ In this box is a letter and something very precious inside. When the time is right open it and do what you will with it.”

He said nothing as he watched her leave but before she did, she stopped at the door and turned to him.

“ You know she hasn’t left your side since you collapsed. Whenever she took her hand off of you, you would growl and she was worried you might be in pain. For 14 hours she had denied her own comfort for yours. Think of that the next time you decide to fight again.”

And with that she was gone.

Why did the hag have to be so right? Honesty she said. It’s not like he’s ever lied to her. He’s been very plain about his feelings. But maybe she meant something more than that? 

His head hurt too much to sit there and ponder her meaning. He had more important things to do like not exploding into confetti now that Peach was sleeping next to him.

If Bowser has to make a list of his favorite things, watching the love of his life sleep next to him would be at the top of the list. Right before eating, and man did he love to eat. Good thing he trained a lot or he would be chunky as hell. Been there, not doing that again.

Bowser frowned. She didn’t look very comfortable in that dress. A dress that was crumpled and wrinkled probably beyond repair. Kami really should have changed her into something more comfortable, and not because he wanted to see her in a night dress again either. Mostly.

Having her next to him felt like heaven and hell. Having her warm soft body next to him was the stuff of dreams but he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She would be his wife soon after all.

HIS WIFE.

Man he really loves the sound of that but apparently Peach did not feel the same way.

Bowser sighed. What could he do to change her mind? To show her that she could be happy here with him. He thought women loved it when you showered them with attention and gifts? What was he doing wrong? 

As Bowser ran through the possibilities in his mind he felt Peach stir. Her perfect lips formed into a pout as she scrunched her face as she woke up.

God that was adorable. 

Bowser didn’t know he had such a cute fetish but there it was. Learn something new everyday. 

Guess she wasn’t an easy riser because sleep seemed to want to take her once again. She started to snuggle into him again but a chuckle escaped him and her eyes fluttered open. 

“Good...” Bowser looked out his window. “ Good evening again princess.”

“Hmmm? Good evening.” She whispered 

She raised her arms above her head and arched her back in a stretch. Bowser felt his mouth go dry. Stop staring you perv!

Her body was turned toward him still as she laid next to him but she managed to prop herself onto one arm, the other still resting on his chest. 

“ How are you feeling?” She asked.  
“Does anything still hurt? Are you still in pain?”

“ I feel like someone landed an air ship on me but other than that I feel fine.” 

He tried to laugh it off but a twinge of pain caused him to wince, and made Peach to frown at him.

“That doesn’t seem like it’s fine.” Her voice held a hint of concern for him. He was almost tempted to play up his pain but Kami’s words about honesty came back to him just in time.

He couldn’t help the soft smile that formed as he reassured her.

“I’ll be just fine princess. Don’t worry about it.”

“ Peach.”

And Bowser was instantly lost. 

“ Don’t call me princess. I don’t bother to call you king, so Peach is just fine. Just Peach. Not Peachy. Not Sweet Peach. Just Peach... please.”

“ Haha as you wish pr-... uh Peach.”  
Bowsers nervously scratched the back of his head at his slip up. He hopes she doesn’t think he did it on purpose.

Her smile was enough to cast those fears aside tho.

“Thank you Bowser. Are you sure your feeling ok tho? I’ve never healed someone before. I was worried I would mess up and accidentally hurt you... or worse.”

He didn’t get a chance to answer as she completely sat up and examined his chest. She ran her hand back and forth over his heart. He wasn’t sure what she was looking for but in that moment he didn’t really care. He really should get sick more often if Peach touching him was in his future. 

She laid her head against his chest and seemed to be listening to his heart. Which he was sure sounded like a herd of yoshi’s stampeding.

She lifted her head and met his eyes. She held his gaze for a while and Bowser was starting to sweat from his nerves. Why was she staring at him? Should he say something? Was this a test? What the hell should he do?!

His meltdown almost caused him to miss her next statement.

“ I think everything will be fine. If you have had no bad reactions so far I think you won’t have any now.”

She was beaming. She must have been pretty proud of what she had done. He supposed he didn’t mind being a Guinea pig as long as she could feel so good about herself.

Bowser placed a hand over the hers that still rested on his heart. 

“ Thank you for saving me Peach. You are truly an amazing woman.”

She placed her other hand on top of his and squeezed his large hand.

“ I am so happy that you are alright. I was so afraid you were going to die. I was even more afraid that I had caused your death.”She whispered to him.

His other hand lifted to cup her face and wipe a stray tear from her eye. She didn’t flinch from his touch or claws and that made him bold.

“No. Never think that way. My illness and the pain from it will never be your fault. Please never be afraid to tell me how you really feel. I want to know when you are unhappy. I want to know what makes you mad. We koopas do not do well if we try to bottle up our emotions. That’s why it’s never hard to tell what we are feeling. Please extend the same courtesy to me as well. 

“ I will never lie to you. Not with my words or my feelings. Do not lie to me to spare me pain. Especially not you my love. Uh... I mean Peach.

A beautiful blush has blossomed on her cheeks. Blossom being the right word. It looked like the stain of a lovely pink rose. Her eyes were cast down and it caused her long lashes to rest softly against her cheeks. Her head seemed to tilt into his hand, it almost seemed as though she had fallen asleep again, but she lifted her lashes and spoke so softly to him.

“ Bowser”

His name sounded like a confession on her lips. He felt himself being pulled toward her. His eyes never leaving her face unless it was to glance at her pillowy lips. The attraction seemed to pull her closer as well, causing her eyes to drift shut.

Now. Now! dammit Bowser move! He wanted to rush. To crash his lips into hers and taste her . Ravage her with tongue, fangs, and lips. But he had to be sure this is what she wanted. Don’t scare her. But please, please don’t let her change her mind. 

So close. Stars she was so close. He knew he should close his eyes but he wanted to see her. He needed to know what she looked like when she kissed him. He pulled her a little closer and..

Knock. Knock.

He saw Peach fly two feet in the air and shriek. When she landed she put some space between them. She sat back on her legs with hands clasped tightly on her thighs. Her face was crimson but she kept her eyes glued to the bedspread.

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!!!!

Who ever that was, they were dead. So dead that they wouldn’t even manage to come back as a dry bones dead.

“Papa?”

And with that all his anger was gone. Well damn. Guess he was gonna have to take out his frustration on the doctor instead then.

“Are you awake Papa?”

“We both are Jr, you can come inside.”

Peaches embarrassment seemed to have disappeared once realizing it was Jr. and relaxed into the bed.

Boy, if you weren’t my son you’d be sleeping with the cheep cheeps,he thought.

Jr climbed into the bed and sat next to Peach.

“ Are you ok dad? I heard a lot of yelling earlier but no one would let me into this side of the castle. What happened?”

Bowser was a little reluctant to share what had really happened, so he decided to go for most of the truth. He didn’t like to lie to his son and he had been pretty honest with him about his illness thus far. But to admit that he had almost died... Jr had been through a lot this past month. It was his job as a father to protect him when he could. He felt Now was one of those times.

“ I’m ok Jr. Peach and I had a fight. I didn’t feel too good but she used her magic to make me feel better. We were just resting until a moment ago.”

We might have been doing more than that tho if you hadn’t interrupted. Bowser was never gonna get over that.

“ Oh. Ok.”

Bowser wasn’t sure that Jr totally believed him but Peach stepped up with the rescue. 

“ It’s almost bed time for you isn’t it Jr?”

“ Yea.” He replied as he picked at the blanket.

“ Would you like to sleep with your papa and me in this bed tonight?”

WHAT?!?!?!?!

“Really?!” Jr exclaimed.

“Mmhmm. That is if you feel ok Bowser?”

“YES! I mean.. I.. Yes. I feel well enough for that.”

“Yay! Let me go get my teddy.” 

Jr jumped off the bed and was out the door in a flash.

“ Are you sure you want to Peach? You don’t have to you know.”

 

“ It’s alright Bowser. Jr needs this right now. I don’t think he really believes you when you said you were fine.”

He sighed, “ I was afraid of that. I just don’t want to put too much on him. He’s still so young. I know how hard it can be to deal with adult problems at such a young age.”

Peach squeezed his hand.

“ He won’t be alone Bowser. He has the both of us. We can shoulder any burden for him to make sure he has the childhood he deserves. You’ve done a great job so far, let me help with this. Ok?”

“Sigh. Ok.”

“Great.”

She released his hand. 

“ Um do you happen to know where I can get a nightgown? I really don’t want to sleep in this dress again. It’s pretty uncomfortable.”

“ Ah, of course. Just follow this wall until you see a huge armoire. Inside is a selection of nightgowns. Choose any you like and on the right hand side is a door that leads to a bathroom. You can change in there.”

“ Thank you, but why do you have nightgowns in your closet?”

Bowser felt his face burn with embarrassment. Did he really have to tell her? But she just stood there waiting for an answer so he explained.

“ I uh... I... had them made for you. You know... just in case you ever wanted something comfortable to wear if.. if you uh.. ever stayed here...overnight.” 

“Ok” 

Ok? That’s it? She didn’t find that weird or extremely suggestive? She walked to the armoire and browsed his selection for a moment and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jr had joined him in her absence. She had been in there for quite some time now. Was she ok? He was just about to leave the bed when she emerged. 

Oh... 

She had picked the pink one, which was by far one of his favorites. The cut of the collar was wide. It rested on the outside of her shoulders and exposed them along with her collar bone. The dress was long, trailing on the floor and was made of the softest satin. 

Jr would definitely have to sleep in between them. He needed a barrier to keep from touching her. 

Peach climbed into bed taking the left side. She stopped to admire Jrs teddy and pulled back the blankets so she and Jr could slip underneath. Bowser knew he was staring but her every movement set him on fire. Stars above he hoped he could sleep to escape that torture.

“ Remember Jr. keep your back to me so you don’t hurt Peach with your spikes.”

Jr let out a massive yawn but mumbled his agreement.

“ Goodnight Jr.” Peach said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Jr laughed and snuggled down into the pillows.

“Goodnight Peach.”

“ Goodnight Boswer.”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before laying down once more and closing her eyes.

.....

He was never going to be able to sleep now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just realized that I have been spelling Kammys name wrong this whole time. But I’m too lazy to go through all 15 chapters to correct it. So for this story I’m going with the I spelling. I hope that doesn’t bother too many people. Sorry!

Why did I do that?

Peach wasn’t one to act on an impulse but how could she explain kissing Bowser on the cheek? 

Can’t take it back now, gotta own it or pretend it didn’t matter. Pretending seemed like the best option. Luckily she had years of practice pretending to be asleep, a trick she used most often on the guards.She didn’t want to think about anything just now so she focused all her energy on “sleeping” and listening to Bowser and Jr’s breathing .

She laid there for about an hour, praying that she could just go to sleep but she had no such luck. She was exhausted but sleeping seemed beyond her grasp. It had been such a grueling day. For the past week she had been swamped planning for this horrid wedding. Bowser only making things worse with his over the top ideas for the ceremony. She was constantly running interference with the planners so she wouldn’t be wed on a floating casino decked out in neon lights, go karts, and a 50 ft billboard invitations. Let alone a dress that probably that to be plugged in.

She shuddered at the thought. How could he honestly think that was tasteful? Where did he get that obscene decorating sense? 

So between that nightmare, Kami and Toadsworth constant bickering and Bowsers outburst she had been a ticking Ba Bomb. She felt awful about what she had said to Boswer, but he had said some equally hurtful things.

Is that what he really thought of her? A useless little doll desperate for attention? Did people think she put her self in danger just for some man’s attention? Absurd! 

Everyone seemed to blame her for constantly being kidnapped but how was the actions of another her fault? She supposed they could argue after the first few times she could have taken more defensive measures. If anyone had bothered to ask they would have known about her pacifism. She also employed the Mario Bros. It was the best she could do. 

Why did her distaste for violence make everyone think she was weak? She enjoyed the peace of her kingdom. She loved to wear pretty things, bake, throw parties and just enjoy the time she had with the people she cared about. 

But she never let her own desires come before her people. She hated the council meetings but she endured them and learned from them. She made sure her kingdom was prosperous and her people happy and taken care of. Toadsworth helped to council her but nothing passed in the council without her consent. How could they not see that?

She didn’t have to throw her weight around, she didn’t have to demand respect from her kingdom. It ran smoothly and when it didn’t she had no qualms about asking for help. Was it because she didn’t bear each tribulation on her own she was seen as ineffectual? 

 

Those thoughts depressed her so she tried to think of something else.

If one good thing had come out of all of this it was her new ability to heal. That was high level magic, something she was sure she would never have been able to learn. She thought the ability lost with the death of her father. Even her tutors had no knowledge of healing magic. She knew her father would be so proud of her. 

The crash course however had been so frightening. She hoped she would never have to heal under such circumstances ever again. Bowser claimed it wasn’t her fault but she knew better. She knew his life was tied to his feelings of her and she still had been so cruel.

She wasn’t sure why he didn’t hate her for that. He had been the one to almost die and yet he still tried to comfort her. He had been so serious and sincere. She had been quite surprised by it. She didn’t know Bowser could be that mature, it had been a pleasant surprise.

His words and touch had been a comfort. His voice had been so deep and lovely. When his eyes had softened when he spoke to her, they seemed to pull her into his gaze. His hand against her cheek was warm and not in an unpleasant way. When he touched her, she felt a spark ignite inside her. It felt like a warmth spreading through her body and settling in her core. She sank into his touch and let his voice pull her to him. 

When Jr had interrupted she had felt so guilty. She wasn’t sure why, they hadn’t done anything wrong. It had just been a nice moment between them. Both of them offering and seeking comfort after such a terrifying experience. 

Yes. That was it. Nothing more.

Except why did the memory of it make her face burn? Why did it cause her heart to race and her body anxious to move? Why did she wish Jr had waited just five more minutes?

Lying in this bed was killing her. She had to get up. Maybe try to walk off this anxious energy.  
As silently as she could she slipped out of the bed. Earlier she had asked Kami for a flashlight or lantern so she could see around the castle, especially at night. What she got was a stone with a illumination enchantment.  
It glowed when being held and was more than enough light to see by.

Peach quietly paced around the bed room, only the whisper of satin could be heard. Pacing didn’t seem to help at all so the walked across the room to the window balcony. Bowsers kingdom seemed so still this night. As she looked around she noticed he might have done some redecorating since the last time she had been here. It wasn’t some dark kingdom any longer. Gone were the stone castles and in their place stood feudal inspired architecture. The color palettes were still very dark but everything was much more streamlined and elegant. 

Peach shook her head. That man had more money than he knew what to do with. He always seemed to be inventing or building something new. How did he even find the time? A father, a ruler, a kidnapper, inventor and who knew what else? He seemed to have everything together, if he wasn’t such a villain he would be the perfect ruler. Well almost, also maybe if he was a little less arrogant as well.

 

This would all be her kingdom as well very soon. Would his people even accept her? They had been nothing but kind to her but their kingdoms have always held little love for one another. How could she even hope to relate to them? Her kingdoms people were so different, she hoped they wouldn’t come to hate her. Although she supposed Bowser wouldn’t tolerate anyone mistreating her. She didn’t want people to fear her because of her husband, she wanted them to like her because she would be a good and fair queen.

Wow. Queen.  
That title would take some time to get used to, but it made her swell with confidence. Queen Peach, or Queen Toadstool. Would she have to take Bowsers name? Koopa Queen? That actually didn’t sound too bad. What would a Koopa Queen wear? She dearly loved pink but maybe she should start to incorporate some koopa clan colors into her wardrobe? Would she look good in red? 

Maybe she could have some dresses made like this sleeping gown? It felt so lovely against her skin and so easy to get around in without her billowing skirt. She grabbed the hem of her gown and twirled. She felt like she was gliding on air and it made her giggle. She would have to thank whoever made this gown and perhaps employ them to make gowns for her exclusively.

She knew it was frivolous to think of these things but in that moment she didn’t really care. At least there was some silver lining in all this. 

That thought stopped her dead in her tracks. She was still getting married. This was still happening. Dread dropped like a stone in her stomach. The life she had was coming to an end. Everything would change. Here she was acting like a foolish girl when the lives of so many were going to change drastically. 

It caused all of the previous joy to seep out of her and left her feeling empty. She placed the stone in the balcony and watched its light fade. She felt the small joy she had fade with it. She was going to be a queen, a wife and a mother all in a unfamiliar kingdom. Queen of two kingdoms seemed to be too much, how could she handle the rest? She didn’t know the first thing about being a mother, if only her mother and father could be here. They always knew what to do. It was all too much, she just wasn’t ready.

“ Are you ok Peach?”

His voice startled her so badly, she gasped and jumped back against the railing. She felt her body begin to tip over it and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was just about to scream when she felt strong arms around her shoulder and legs. Her eyes were closed tightly as she was yanked back against Bowsers chest.

She clung to him tightly, still too shocked to let go. 

“Peach! Are you alright? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Managing a deep breath, she was finally able to open her eyes.

“I’m ok. You scared me half to death.” Her voice still breathy.“Thank you for saving me.”

He huffed out a small laugh and said, “ Well I guess that makes two of us so I guess we are even.”

An awkward silence stretched between them and it occurred to Peach that Bowser was still holding her in a bridal carry. 

“Um.. I really am alright. You can put me down now.”

Bowser jumped at the mention of this.

“ Oh! Of course. Here.”

He turned away from the balcony and placed her inside the room.

“ I’d feel better if you stayed away from the edge for right now.

“ Haha trust me, I’m not very eager to see just where I would have landed. I’ll keep my distance from balconies for a while I think.”

“ I’ll have a team go around and increase the height of them. That was scary and I don’t want it to happen again.”

Peach got a little annoyed at this.  
“ I’m not a child Bowser, you don’t need to idiot proof balconies for me.”

She saw that her reaction annoyed him but he released a big sigh. The fight leaving him as quickly as it came.

“ That’s not what I meant by that. I know full well that you don’t need me to babysit you. That really scared me Peach. It seems like it’s far too easy to fall over these. Either by accident or not. For everyone’s safety and my peace of mind I would like them raised.”

Well now she felt a jerk. 

“Oh... right. I’m sorry I’m just... so exhausted and I just can’t sleep. Maybe it’s making me snappish.”

“It’s alright. If anyone deserves to lash out it’s you. You’ve been under a lot of stress ever since Jr showed up in your kingdom. I can’t imagine this last ordeal has helped with your stress much.”

Peach’s shoulders slumped. It was all so true. She couldn’t keep her act up anymore and Bowser being sympathetic was the last straw.

“ It’s all so much Boswer.” She whispered.  
“ I feel like I’m drowning under all these responsibilities and changes. I’m scared and confused. What am I supposed to do?”

“ Oh Peach..”

He stepped closer to her and held his arms wide.

“ I’m not very good at giving advice but I’ve been told I give pretty awesome hugs. Want one?

At first she was a little confused but a hug did sound amazing. She bit her lip and nodded her consent.

She moved into the embrace of his arms. He held her close to him without crushing her and started to rub soothing circles on her back which caused her to melt. This was exactly what she needed. Tension was slowly leaving her body and she felt lighter than she had in weeks. Without words Bowser seemed to lift the weight of her burdens. In his arms, she was taken care of. Secure with the knowledge that she didn’t have to make any decisions now and that he could take care of her if she needed him.

That was a sobering thought. She wasn’t sure when she had come to that conclusion but she knew it to be true. 

Peach still held him when she said,” Thank you Bowser. This is just what I needed.”

“Anytime.” He replied.

She stepped out of his embrace, sad that the moment of peace had passed. But she wanted to look at him when she spoke.

“May I ask you a question Bowser?”

“ Of course.”

“ Whats it like to be a parent?”

He ran his hands through his hair and chuckled.

“Wasn’t excepting that question. Why do you ask?”

She smoothed a wrinkle from her dress to avoid his gaze. For some reason she was embarrassed to ask.

“ Its just... well after we get married, I’m going to be Jrs stepmother. I’ve never been a parent, step or otherwise. I must confess I’m very nervous about it. I was hoping you could tell me what it’s like being his father?”

“ Ha well that would take some time to explain. If your still not tired would you like to go to the parlor next door and talk about it?”

“ Yes I’d like that.”

Bowser offered her his arm and they walked back into the darkness of the bedroom together. Her light stone forgotten, she didn’t worry. She knew Bowser would stay beside her and guide her safely through.


	17. Chapter 17

They talked late into the night. Any question Peach had he answered to the best of his ability. 

“ You are never really ready to become a parent Peach. I’m still trying to figure things out. Luckily I still have Kami around so she helps me when she can but it’s important to me that I raise Jr. For better or worse he is raised the way I think is best.”

“Aren’t you afraid of messing up?”

He laughed.

“ All the time. I feel like I question constantly weather I’m being a good dad or not. We live in a harsh kingdom, something could happen to me so I want him to be prepared for the worst. But I want him to still have a loving and secure home. I want him to just be a kid. Unfortunately he has more enterprise and get go than me sometimes.”

“True. I’ll never forget the day he showed up. He somehow knew we were going on vacation. Managed to frame Mario and have him arrested, kidnap me and held an entire island hostage. Not bad for a little kid.”

Bowser winced.

“ Yeeeeah. That might have been my fault. He got into my office and went through some plans of mine. Kinda easy to pull off if you have step by step instructions. He wanted so badly to rescue you. I never should have lied to him.”

Peach seemed to be puzzled by this admission.

“ What did you lie to him about?”

 

Bowsers gaze shifted to the fire place. He was going to have to tell her. If she hadn’t already figured it out she would soon anyway.

He couldn’t bear to look at her. He was being a coward and he knew it but this was just as hard as coming clean to Jr. She probably would hate him for it.

“ I’ve tried to be the best parent I could for Jr. I really did. As he got older he started to ask me about mother’s. He saw that other people had them so why didn’t he? I panicked. I didn’t want to tell him what really happened to his mother so I lied.

I told him that a evil plumber had come and taken his mother away. That she was being held far away and that I’ve been trying to rescue her for a long time. It was a secret to no one how I felt about you. I would often tell Jr about the beautiful princess of the mushroom kingdom. So I said it was you. That you were his mother. 

I...I didn’t know he would go that far. That he would run off and do all of that. But what did I expect? He is my son after all. 

He did a better job than I ever had.” He quietly grumbled.

There was nothing but silence from her. He dared to lift his gaze and was met with an angry Peach. 

“ That was a horrible thing to do Bowser. If you had been honest with him none of that would have ever happened. I wouldn’t have a poor little boy trying to take me from my own kingdom. He wouldn’t have been attacked trying to get to me.What about his real mother? Why would you try and take that away from her?”

Bowser wanted nothing more than to climb into his shell. He deserved this so the least he could do was man up and bear through it.

“I know. I’m sorry. I have learned my lesson when it comes to Jr. I have not lied to him since that time. Is it always the whole truth? No. But I have never deceived him on that level since.

As for his real mother... she abandoned him. He doesn’t have any memories of her. She left him with me when he was just a hatchling.

Before I met you Peach, I was wild. I cared for nothing but my own pleasures. Granted I still do what I like but I’m not as careless. I was with many women in my youth. They all seemed pleased to have my attentions and I was more than happy to give it. As I look back I regret my casual affairs. Those women deserved better than to be used by an arrogant rake like myself, unfortunately I had no real feelings for them so I did as I liked.

My last fling was the turning point in my life. She came to see me one night here in the castle. I thought she was here for our usual tryst. What she did was blame me for her burden. Our son. A burden. She said she was not going to give up her life to raise a child. She gave me a choice, take the child or she would smash the egg.

I told her I wanted our child, that I would marry her if she wanted. That we could rise it together. She laughed in my face. She said I meant nothing to her, that I was useful to ease her desires but she cared nothing for me. 

I think that’s the moment I grew up. She gave me the egg and left. I’ve never seen her since. How could I tell Jr that he was unwanted by his mother? That she would rather see him dead than be a parent to him? I may be a villain Peach but I could never do that. It kills me to think about what could have happened to my son if she hadn’t come to me that night. 

I love my son more than anything else in this world. I’m sorry that I’ve burdened you with the idea of Jr thinking you are his mother. You are the best woman I could imagine to be his mother. He deserves a mother like you. I wish I could have given him that.”

Peach had her hands covering her mouth. In her eyes he saw the depth of the sadness she felt. He could tell she wanted to cry but was trying so hard not to. 

His brave Peach. He loved the seemingly endless amount of empathy she had. Not just sympathy, if a person came to her in pain she would feel that pain just as profoundly. He was astonished she was not constantly exhausted from it. 

“ Damn it all Bowser.” She cried.

Well look at that. That was the first time he ever heard such harsh language come those sweet lips. He felt the urge to laugh but knew he would pay for it dearly if he did. So he wisely kept his mouth shut.

“ Why couldn’t you have come to me like this? Why did you have to kidnap me at every turn and lead us down this path? Why did you make me hate you every time you showed up?”

“ Are you saying you would have given me a chance if I came to court you after that first kidnapping? I didn’t know I loved you until after I attacked your kingdom. I was doing what I thought a Koopa king should do. We’ve been at war for so long.”

She rose from her seat and began to pace in front of her chair.

“I don’t know! Why didn’t you try to speak with me? Why didn’t you try to reach out in peace first?”

“ I was humiliated ok?! A damn plumber had beaten me! He made me look like a fool on my first mission to take over your kingdom. I wanted to beat him first! I wanted to talk to you but I knew you hated me for all that I did. And each time I came up with a new plan to destroy him, he would come out victorious. It made me so furious! I hate him! He got to be with you, be praised as a hero. 

I’ve tried to tell you how I’ve felt about you but you’ve always dismissed it. Ever since Mario showed up in this world he’s kept me from you. So I would take you. How else was I supposed to spend time with you? Get to know you? Show you that I would never give up on you?”

“ A letter would have been a nice start!” She huffed. “How about apologizing for attacking my kingdom? Make reparations to us for the destruction and chaos you caused. Anything would have been better than kidnapping me for all these years!”

Bowser finally rose from his seat, tired of being in the less dominant position. He towered over Peach but she did not give an inch. She continued to glare up at him.

“ Why can’t you see that it was impossible to do that? After Mario defeated me I had to show my Kingdom that I was still strong enough to lead them. I had to be the villain. If I had come crawling to you, tail between my legs my subjects would have torn me apart. There are no shortage of people looking for an excuse to seize power from me. If I seem too weak to rule others will stop at nothing to take the crown. I have to rule by fear and and iron fist if I want there to be peace in my kingdom.”

 

“ That’s why you have to hide your illness from everyone, isn’t it? Jr said that if you died he would have to hide until he was older. Is a threat of a coup that bad here?”

“ Always.” He said. “ Many believe that the Koopa clan should no longer rule. They believe it’s time for a change and the the Koopa Clan is a dying breed. Some would stop at nothing to prove that right. Even hurt my own son... or even you. You are the only one who can know how sorry I am. You, Kami and Jr are the only ones who can know that I’m not a complete monster. I don’t want to be, but I have to be.”

 

They stared each other down for a few moments longer until she finally turned away from him. He anxiously watched her but did not say a word. 

She faced him once more but he noticed there was no anger in her eyes, just a tired resignation.

“ Alright.” She said. “ I suppose I can try and understand why you’ve done the things you have. I don’t like the reasons and this conversation is far from over, but I think I can try and make this alliance work. I wasn’t sure I could. I have felt nothing but fear and hate for you until now and a successful marriage, especially a royal one, can’t withstand such a division.”

Peach extended her hand toward him. 

“ Would you like to be friends Boswer?”

He honestly wanted so much more. He wanted her to run into his arms after they hadn’t seen each other in a while. He wanted to whisper sweet things to her and make her blush. He wanted to come home and find her there. He wanted her to help them him run his kingdom and take family vacations with Jr. He wanted to hold her and kiss her whenever he desired and receive the same from her.

Although he wanted all these things, he still took her hand. Perhaps starting a friendship was the best for now. If that’s all she ever wanted from him, he would be satisfied with that.

“ I accept, but on one condition.”

“ And that would be?”

He raised her knuckles to his lips and said,  
“ I will be your friend. If that is all you want from me then I am happy to oblige. However I will not hide my feelings from you. I will never stop loving you, and I will still try to court you. But if at any time that it makes you uncomfortable let me know and I will abstain. Will you agree?”

“ You promise to stop if I say so?”

“ On my life, I give you my clans word.”

She scrutinized him for a moment but sighed her agreement.

“ Very well, I look forward to being friends Bowser.”

“ As do I. Would you like to have breakfast with Jr and I tomorrow?”

She gave him a sweet smile.

“ I would like that very much.”

For the first time ever, Bowser was going to have a friend. It felt really nice. He wondered if he would be a good friend to her. He certainly would try.


	18. Chapter 18

They made their way back into bed, both easily falling into a deep sleep. Maybe speaking to Peach about his past had eased his conscience. He couldn’t remember a time that he had fallen so easily into a restful sleep.

It may have something to do with her being so near as well. He wasn’t staring up at the roof pining for her or planning his next move to see her again. She was here. Right were he always wanted her. Having her so close put his mind and body at ease it seemed. 

He would never admit this to anyone, it was quite embarrassing really, seeing as his clan were the only ones that still felt that animalistic call of mates. He tried to be a modern Koopa. He stayed with the times. Keeping up with technology, running his empire and maintaining his control.

Unfortunately his magic was very closely tied to his dragon ancestors. He more closely resembled a man now, his fangs, claws, shell and scales the leftover traits of his ancestors. But his behaviors sometimes seemed to lean heavily on their animalistic side. Dragons mated for life. Nothing could break the bond of a mate. And Bowser knew that Peach was his life mate. 

It was like a bolt of lightning hit him the first time he saw her. His entire body felt alive. Like each nerve was crackling with electricity. Yes he knew he wanted her as a mate but the years that he has come to know her has made him a hopeless fool in love. His magic called to her as a mate but his heart only knew her as the love of his life. 

Now she was his friend.

What did friends do? This was a pretty new experience for him. Bowser had been confined to the castle growing up. Kami felt it was safest there until he was older. As he grew many became too afraid to approach him as a friend. 

What did he know about Peach? She loved to bake. He almost always found her in her gardens, so she must like flowers and possibly taking care of them. He knew she was pretty competitive. Kart racing was a big deal in all of the kingdoms and any sporting event she would always participate in. He knew she loved pretty clothes and dressing up. He thinks teas are a big thing in her kingdom as well as dnacing and parties. 

She seemed to have a lot of interests so maybe he could think of an activity they could do together that she would enjoy? He knew they still had their wedding to plan but having time to develop their friendship was important. Besides he was way too excited about spending time with her. He could make this fun. He would or die trying.

Bowser was feeling relatively pain free this morning. He woke before Peach and Jr. 

Bowser thinks he might be the early riser of this family. Jr had somehow managed to burrow under the blankets all the way down to the end of the bed. He could see the spiked shaped mound rise and fall as his son snored softly. It left him with an unobstructed view of Peach. 

She had rolled over onto to her side,her face turned toward Bowser so he could see that she still slept soundly. One hand tucked under her chin and the other extended toward Bowser. Dawn was breaking over the mountains but Bowser had no desire to start his day. After so long being confined to this bed he thought he would be bursting through the doors given the chance. But the peace and contentment he felt in this room overruled his desire for freedom. Bowser extended his own hand toward Peach, letting just an inch of bed separate their near touching fingers. 

He fell back asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

 

He didn’t know how long he slept for but the sound of a gruff voice yelling, “ What have you done!” And Peach’s frightened gasp awoke him.

If you asked Bowser how he came to hover over Peach in the bed, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He didn’t think his mind was fully awake, but Instinct took over. He shielded Peaches body with with own. He felt the heat of her body under his as he roared at the sound that frightened her. It was the most guttural and angry he had ever sounded. It seemed to shake the entire room with its ferocity.

His vision was blurry but a small shape screamed and fell backward. It wasn’t enough. He bared his fangs and was making a move toward it when he heard her voice.

“Bowser.. please don’t hurt him.”

He shook his head to clear his vision and looked down at her. He saw how terrified she was. Her eyes were so wide he saw the whites. She had pushed back into the mattress, afraid to even slightly touch him. He was horrified. His Peach had never cowered from him. Never. But he could feel her body tremble with fear. 

He quickly jumped away from her and off the bed. Backing away to give her more space.

“ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.”

He nervously ran his hands through his hair but quickly jerked them behind his body when he felt his claws scrap his scalp.

She lay there frozen for just a moment longer until she finally slipped out from the bed.

“ It’s alright Bowser. I’m ok. I was just a little startled.”

“ You were afraid.” He said.  
“ You were terrified of me.” He looked down in shame.

“ Hmmph! I was was not. You wake up to a giant angry dragon over you and tell me you wouldn’t be a little startled.”

“ Your lying.”

She stomped angrily toward him and socked him him the bicep. It didn’t hurt him at all but Peach clutched her hand and jumped up and down in pain.

“ Ow! Ow! Ow! You overgrown turtle! You called me a liar and made me hurt my hand! If anything I’m mad now.”

She held her hand in front of his face. 

“Go on.” She said. “ Make it better.”

“ I... uh... don’t know any healing magic.” 

“ Yes you do.” She waved her hand in front of his face for emphasis.

He looked from her hand to her face. “Uh... no I don’t.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “ Haven’t you ever heard of kissing it better?”

Bowser looked at her dumbstruck. She saucily placed a hand on her hip and started to tap her foot.

“ I’m waiting. And this still really hurts.”

Very slowly and gently he took her hand and kissed each red knuckle. His lips lightly pressed against her skin. She tasted so wonderful. He couldn’t help but let his lips linger on the last one. He looked to Peach to make sure that she was ok, but she seemed memorized. He finally caught her eye and she blushed slipping her hand out of his.

“ See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

When Bowser was able to find his voice he admitted. “ No, it wasn’t at all.”

 

“HOW DARE YOU!”

 

Both Peach and Bowser jumped. Forgetting what had lead to that interaction.

A red faced Toadsworth was leaning on his cane, shaking in fury.

“ You animal! You dare defile our princess before you are even wed?! You did this on purpose! Now she will never be able to get rid of you!”

Peach interjected

“ Toadsworth You don’t understand, nothing has happened.”

At the sound of her voice he shifted his anger toward her. 

“ I am very disappointed in you, princess.” He spat. “ Your father did not raise you to be so loose with your morals. He would be so ashamed of you!”

Bowser saw the color drain from her face and tears begun to well in her eyes.

“T-Toadsworth *sniff* we didn’t do anything.” Was all she could choke out.

“ That’s quite enough young lady. Go to your rooms and get dressed. You look like a harlot, in that tacky “ night dress.” We come to this kingdom for little more than a week and you act like a cheap maid. Did I not try and teach you to be a proper lady? You will be confined to your rooms until the wedding ceremony. We will be lucky if the entire kingdom doesn’t hear of your shame.”

Bowser had enough of this. He was going to rip out the old mans throat for his insolence. Before he could even make his move they all heard a tiny angry voice yell,

“ Stop making my momma cry, you big goomba poop face!”

They all turned to stare at the tiny Koopa prince yell from the bed.

“ You ugly old toad. No one makes my momma cry!”

Toadsworth cracked his cane against the ground. 

“ Silence boy!” He turned to face Bowser. 

“Control your offspring. It’s bad enough we have one bastard child inheriting the throne but now we will have your abomination to deal with as well. I can’t believe I let that old hag distract me from safeguarding our princesses honor.”

Before Bowser could even raise his hand to strike him down, Peach was across the room in the blink of an eye. A great CRACK! Silenced the room and Toadsworth stumbled to regain his balance against Peach’s strike. 

When she spoke her tone was icy. Her bubbly exuberance gone. In front of them stood a queen.

“ Do not speak to my son that way.”

Toadsworth’s face twisted with rage and confusion.

“ What are you talking about princess?! That thing is not your son! Has Bowser twisted your mind?”

Bowser was stunned at Peaches statement. All he could do was stare stupidly at her as she continued.

 

“My mind is perfectly clear Toadsworth. I see that I have let The fondness my father had for you blind me from the fact that you are an elitist, misogynistic manipulator.”

“ I thought you cared about me. I looked to you as a second father.”

Her voice broke as she admitted this. It was like watching a child lose a loved one, heartbreak was written all over her face. Toadsworth silence was all it took to put the steel back in her voice.

“From this moment you are stripped of your title and rank bestowed upon you by my father. You will be forced into an early retirement and “encouraged” to live in one of the rural settlements of the mushroom kingdom. You will have no access to any job that allows for a position of power. You will live out the rest of your life as a humble elderly toad.”

Toadsworth stared at her in horror. The look he gave her, Bowser would have thought she sentenced him to walk into one of his volcanoes. 

“ Enjoy your retirement Toadsworth.”

“ You can’t do this to me!” He screamed.

“ I already have.”

She opened the door to the bedroom.

“ You are dismissed. I will inform Kami that you will need an escort to the mushroom kingdom. You will be directly placed into your retirement, your belongings shipped to your new home.”

Toadsworth remained still. Bowser wasn’t sure if he was testing Peaches will or if the old toad was still in shock. Whatever the reason Peach had enough. 

“ I suggest you leave now or I will change my mind about allowing Bowser to harm you.” 

At the mention of his name, he walked over to Peach. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He flashed Toadsworth a wicked grin, putting his impressive fangs on display.

“ Are you sure I can’t just eat him Peach? I realize he’s old and probably a little chewy but I could power through it just for the satisfaction alone. No one speaks to Koopa royalty that way and lives.” He hissed.

The old toad had gone completely white. He looked ready to kick the bucket just then. If Bowser hadn’t been so angry be would have died laughing. 

Peach tapped her finger against her lips and hummed in thought.

Toadsworth looked down right terrified. The old boy had a death grip on his cane and was frantically looking around for an exit. 

Bowser knew what her answer was going to be, but the fact that she was willing to torture the old toad made his heart swell in admiration and love. She was going to be a magnificent queen. 

“ Not today my dear. I really do love this dress and it would be a shame to get blood on it. It’s impossible to get out of satin I’m afraid.”

“Hmmph. As you wish.”

“ Go. Now.” She ordered Toadsworth.

He practically tripped over himself to get out of the room. His eyes trained on Bowser, as if expecting him to leap around Peach and eat him. If the old toad knew anything about the Koopa kingdom he would know his clan hasn’t consumed mushroom flesh in generations. Not that he was openly sharing that information but really, when was the last time they heard of a mushroom citizen being eaten? Fool.

As he heard the parlor door open and close, he moved around Peach to gush his praise.

“ Peach that was amazing! You...”

The words dissolved on his tongue faster than ash. He could not see her eyes but her posture gave her away. She looked braced for a blow, everything about her tense and defensive. Despite it all she looked so very fragile.

As softly as he could he said, “Peach...”

And then she shattered.

A sob broke through, dragging her body down with the weight of it. As if holding it in had been the only thing keeping her together. 

Bowser was there in an instant. He scooped her up and held her close. She didn’t fight him, instead holding onto him fiercely. He knew words would be useless then, so he sat down at the edge of the bed to cradle her to him. 

He let her gasp and cry, safely tucked under his chin so he could gently rock and soothe her. Jr seemed so lost and scared. He hid behind Bowser but placed his teddy next to Peach. His teddy had always been a source of comfort for Jr so it seemed he was sharing that with her.

Eventually her cries became softer and quite. She had calmed enough that she would only sniffle occasionally but she made no effort to move. This was fine with Bowser. He kept his breathing relaxed and lightly stroked her hair. Minuets ticked by and still nothing was said. Peach had become so quite that he thought she had fallen asleep. He wanted to check but that was when she decided to speak.

“ I have always tried to be good. To be the best princess I could be.”

He only paused a moment before replying.

“ No one can doubt that Peach. You are probably one of the best monarchs I have ever seen. You are fair, kind and loyal. You are the light of the Mushroom Kingdom.”

Bowser wanted to say more but she needed to vent. This was her time to speak and his time to listen.

She said nothing for a moment, as if letting his words sink in. 

“ Then why?” She whispered.

“Why is it every time I do something that’s for myself, people turn away from me?

I’ve always done what has been asked of me. I was happy to do it. Seeing how proud people were of me, being the perfect princess for them. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I want my people to be safe and happy. I wanted them to know that I would always do what’s right for them.

But...”

She took a deep breath and sighed. 

 

“ When I stop being that perfect princess, even for just a moment, I am met with resentment. From my advisors to the toad citizens. I feel like they just wanted a pretty face and an empty head. My father was never questioned and was always respected. Why can’t I be treated the same?

You were so right Bowser. All I am is a doll that they can dress up and order around. All it took to see that is the person I considered family to accuse me of being a whore. It didn’t matter what I said, he had already decided it. He has known me since I was a child and.... he wouldn’t even listen to me.”

 

He knew she was so much more than that. How could he convince her that she was?

“ I didn’t mean what I said Peach. I was angry and wanted to hurt you. I don’t really believe you are just a figurehead.”

He could feel her shaking her head under his chin.

“It’s true and you know it. I’ve let others take the lead when I should have stepped up and taken charge. Now all I am is a bargaining piece. I’m to be sold off so I can keep our kingdom safe. Not one person even really fought me about that decision. 

No one even cared....

Do I mean so little to them? Does anyone even really care about me? The real me?”

 

“ I’m so sorry Peach. I’m sorry you are surrounded by weak minded fools. I’m sorry that they have suffocated the fire I see inside you and made you doubt your worth.

That is not the woman I see. I see a woman who has dealt with years of kidnappings and harassment all the while keeping her royal dignity intact. You fend off evil kings and outside threats to your kingdom, never once thinking of saving yourself first. I’ve seen you jump into battle when necessary but still try and show mercy to your enemies. 

When the perils are great and your life could be lost you still find a way to help your allies. Your kindness is so great that you would face persecution from your subjects to save your most hated enemies son and then the enemy himself. When it matters most you are the strongest woman I have ever known. 

You’ve even gone toe to toe with me. That is quite impressive if I do say so myself. Not too many people can pull that off and live.”

She gave a watery chuckle at that. 

“ Yea Momma! You are super great! You were so cool at the castle. You scared the pants off those mean toads. It was so cool dad, you should have seen it.”

 

“ I wish I could have. I bet it was really something.”

Bowser placed one clawed finger under her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

“ See that? You’ve got the approval of the entire koopa clan. Can’t ask for a better endorsement than that. Let me tell you that’s pretty hard to come by.”

 

She gave him a small smile and it was like the sun shining through the clouds. The world just wasn’t right when she is sad.

“ Thank you. Thank you both so much.”

 

She still held onto to Bowser but she opened her embrace to let Jr in. He wasted no time scrabbling into her arms. Her embrace was warm and sweet and Bowser felt complete. He held his entire world in his arms and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe and happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again Peach was in the arms of the Koopa King. And once again she did not mind it in the least. These past few days had been filled with such turmoil and anxiety, she was glad to find some peace. Even if it came from a very unexpected place.

She dried her eyes and took one deep calming breath. After her late night and morning disaster Peach felt emotionally drained. She wasn’t sure her heart could take much more of the same abuse it had received since arriving in Bowsers Kingdom. 

However the incident wasn’t quite over yet. She would still have to leave Bowsers chambers and face the castle and its people. She desperately needed to speak with Kami but the thought of walking back to her rooms filled her with dread. 

She was sure by now everyone would be talking about it. The princess spending the night in Bowsers bed. Knowing Toadsworth, he would be making his opinions known even on his way out the door. Everyone would accuse her of being promiscuous. She would be bringing shame upon her family name. She wanted to curl up and die.

Unfortunately being a princess was a job you never got a break from. Work had to be done regardless of what people thought or said. Still, it was hard to find the courage to get started. 

Bowser must have picked up on her reluctance as he gave some suggestions.

“ Why don’t I have Jr send for one of the maids? We can have our breakfast here and have Kami join us so you can relay your orders to her. I will also have the maids bring a change of clothing for you. Would that be ok?”

 

She was immensely relieved. Of course she knew she would have to leave the safety of Bowsers bedrooms at some point but the delay would give her some time to prepare. 

“ Thank you Bowser. I would really appreciate it.”

“ It’s no trouble.” He replied.

“ Alright Jr. you heard me. Go grab one of the maids,and not literally by the way, and bring her here. And go brush your fangs while you are at it.

“ Aww man. How come I have to do it? Brushing them is so boring.”He whined.

“ Because I said so that’s why. I don’t care if it’s boring, you want all your fangs to rot and fall out? No one is gonna think it’s scary if all you can do is gum them. Now move.”

Jr heaved a dramatic sigh but jumped out of the bed and made his way out the door. Long drawn out sighs accompanied him as he left.

Bowser just shook his head and said.

“He is such a little punk sometimes. He’s so dramatic about every little thing. I swear, corralling chain chomps is easier than getting him to do his chores.”

Peach had to laugh at that.

“ I can’t imagine where he gets that from.”

“ I know right? He must have picked that up from a pink wearing princess. Couldn’t possibly be my fault.”

“Hey!” She shoved against his chest. “ I’ll have you know that I excelled at all of my chores.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“ Oh yea? And what was that? Trying to keep that pretty little dress spotless?”

“ It’s harder than it looks you know!” She huffed. “Everything I own is pastel and I have to do everything while wearing white gloves, do you know how hard it is to bake a cake and serve tea while wearing those things?”

“ Oh the humanity!” He exclaimed while throwing his hand to his brow.

Oh wasn’t he just the comedian? She would show him though. Bowser loves to play games and gambling was a particular weakness of his. 

“ Very funny. I bet you that you couldn’t serve and eat a meal without getting a stain on them.”

Bowsers eyes practically gleamed at this.

“ Is that a challenge? Care to go through with that bet?” He purred. 

“ Yes I would.”

“ What are the terms then?”

Peach had to think on that for a moment. Suddenly an idea formed and she couldn’t help but smile.

“ Alright, you must prepare one dish and serve it. After we have finished eating our meal, I will inspect the gloves to make sure they pass a Princess Inspection. If you lose, I get to pick out what you wear to the wedding ceremony.”

A look of horror passed over him but she could see the wheels turning at her proposal.

Cautiously he asked, “ and if I win?”

“ It only seems fair that you could pick out what I would wear.”

Bowser grinned savagely at this. The look on his face was making her second guess this decision.

None the less she continued.

“ Do we have a deal?”

He mulled it over for a minute.

“ I accept.” Was all he said while a devilish grin spread over his face.

That set off quite a few alarm bells in her head. She almost forgot who she was dealing with. He was worse than dealing with the fae. Except at least the fae wouldn’t outright cheat to win.

“ One last thing. If at anytime I find out that you have cheated to win, you will forfeit your winnings and will have no input on anything for the wedding.”

Bowsers smile disappeared faster than a shy boo. He was cornered and it would look very suspicious if he backed out now. She could tell he was pouting a little but he extended his hand toward her.

“ It’s a deal then.”

They shook on it. No going back now. She would just have to wait and see if she was going to regret this or not. It was gonna be a battle of wits and wills and she was determined to be the victor. Her wardrobe depended on it.

At the mention of the wedding their easy banter seemed to fizzle and she was painfully aware that she was still sitting in his lap. She really didn’t want the maid to come in here and see her like this.

 

With as much dignity one could muster leaving someone’s lap, she stood and smoothed out her gown. All that crying had given her a headache and she felt like a gross puffy mess. She desperately wanted a shower. Peach was kinda stuck waiting in Bowsers room so she would have to ask to use his.

“ Would you mind if I used your facilities here to wash up and shower? I think I would feel better after I’ve cleaned myself up.”

“ Uh... Y-yeah. S-su-.” He awkwardly cleared his throat. “ Yes, of course. There are extra towels and soaps in there should you want them. I’ll have the maid leave your dress in there for you.”

She gave him a puzzled look but thanked him and turned toward the bathroom. She had been in there the night before to change into her nightgown but it had been dark and she had been trying to hurry. In the light of day she could take in all its splendor. The entire room was made of dark cool stones with woven mats placed in certain parts of the room. Everything in the room seemed to be oversized.

The wash basin was a huge onyx stone polished to a shine. Natural stones and gems where incorporated into the counter tops and walls, leaving everything to glitter. One corner of the room was for undressing. It was concealed behind a large paper screen with dragons on it.

At the back of the room was the shower. It was the most glorious shower Peach had ever seen. The ones in the castle could not compare. Instead of an enclosed tub it was open. As in half of the room was part of the shower. Several shower heads were placed on different parts of the wall and there even was a option to have the water cascading over you like a miniature waterfall. 

If one could fall in love with inanimate objects this shower would have Peach’s undying devotion. She undressed and settled for turning on two of the shower heads. Before she entered ,she walked to the vanity adjacent to it to select her shampoos and soaps. The vanity contained many shelves filled with every soap imaginable. Peach had a hard time figuring out why Bowser had rose scented soaps but who was she to judge? Doesn’t everyone like to smell nice?

She selected a rose shampoo and peony soaps. The scents were divine and made her long for her gardens back home. It felt odd to walk about the bathroom nude but at the same time it was thrilling. Back In the mushroom kingdom it felt like there was always someone near by her at all times. People coming and going, asking her questions or delivering news, or asking for an audience. She never dared leave herself so exposed like this. 

She wasn’t sure why but she knew that no one would come in here to disturb her. She stepped into the warm spray and let it melt her thoughts away. It was blissful. Like being caught in a warm summer rain storm. The steam from the water shielded her from everything, like nothing could touch her here. She took her time washing and when she felt completely clean just stood under the water. 

You can’t hide in here forever you know? This particular thought crept up on her swiftly. She supposed she was hiding. Even in Bowsers kingdom she had always been surrounded by people. The peace in here had been just too enticing. If she could she would stay in here forever. In here she wasn’t getting married. In here she didn’t banish the only family she had left. She wasn’t a bride, she wasn’t a princess. She was just a woman taking care of herself. 

Heaving one remorseful sigh, she turned off the water. It was time to face the music.


	20. Chapter 20

She had her breakfast with Jr, Bowser and Kami. Kami practically cackling with delight at the news of Toadsworth’s dismissal and swiftly left to carry out her orders. She sat at the table with nothing much to say despite both Jr and Bowser trying to engage her in conversation. She just couldn’t find it within herself to try and pretend for their sakes.

Peach excused herself from the table, wanting nothing more to have some time alone, promising to return later to check on Bowser. As she left his rooms she felt lighter, there were only some koopa guards at the end of the corridor, easing her anxiety about running into anyone. 

She made her way to her rooms, which were only a few short hallways away from Bowsers. He always liked to have her close by in case they needed to make a swift exit from Mario. What she couldn’t explain was with every step away from Bowser, Peach felt the knot in her stomach loosen. It was like she could finally breathe. 

The halls were mostly empty, with the occasional guard and maid popping up. Peach felt like sprinting to her rooms, just barley managing to control the urge. As she slipped into her room, she hastily locked her doors ( the lock being a new luxury for her) and threw herself on her bed.

The maids must have already come and gone because the sheets smelled fresh and she could see a stack of letters on her desk. She laid there letting her mind swim with her thoughts, never really letting one linger for too long. Stars above she was so tired. She wanted to be back in her old room, she wanted the comfort of being surrounded by familiar things. 

She hated it here. 

She missed the warm sunshine and cool breezes. She wanted to sit in her gardens and just listen to the birds chirp. She would give anything to see her friends again. For this past week she hadn’t really heard from anyone except Daisy. Daisy was fulfilling her promise to watch over her kingdom and give her daily reports. Thinking of Daisy made her smile. When she had heard of Peach’s betrothal, she had threatened to send her army over and come kick Bowsers ass herself. She could tell her cousin was really upset by the progression of her terrible penmanship.

Peach tried to soothe her cousins fears and anger by telling her that this time it was her choice. That she needed to do this. Daisy still promised to fight with the Mushroom Kingdom should she ever change her mind, her kingdom was small but its people fierce. Peach explained that she was doing this to avoid another war, she couldn’t stand the thought of one life lost. If marriage could prevent that then that’s what she would do.

Daisy conceded to her choice, her cousin being one of the few people that understood her pacifism. She promised to write everyday and visit her when things died down in the Mushroom Kingdom. How she wished Daisy was here now, she could use some of her bravado. 

She had also received a letter from Luigi asking her if she needed help and asking if he should go down to the Koopa Kingdom to make sure this wasn’t a ruse. That was quite the offer. She knew how terrified he was of Bowser and would normally never come here alone. But he was willing to try and be brave enough to help her, it warmed her heart. What she did notice was his omission of Mario’s name in this. 

Out of all the people she wished to speak to, he was the one to never write her and she was too afraid of Luigi’s answer should she ask him about Mario. 

This broke her heart. 

She thought Mario cared about her, even as just a friend. She considered him to be one of her best friends but perhaps she had assumed too much. After all she was sure he must be tired of coming to her rescue with nothing really to show for his deeds. 

For years her council had been suggesting that those two wed. Many thought it advantageous to have the hero of the kingdom become its king. Ensuring he would always stay close at hand and save them should the need arise. 

Peach was horrified at the idea. Not because she would be wed to Mario, she wasn’t adverse to that idea, but the thought of pressuring him into marriage for the sake of duty did not sit well with her. She would not force herself or him into a loveless marriage. The irony of that now was not lost on her.

Mario had always been a pillar of strength for Peach. If she ever felt unsure she could always rely on his conviction. When she was sad he would always find a way to cheer her up. She never really felt alone when he was around. It seemed as though that all had come to an end now. 

Peach shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. It would do no good to start crying again, she wasn’t even sure she had the energy to anyway. All she wanted in this moment was to hide away from the world and she had every intention to see it through. She turned away anyone that tried to see her. Cooks, decorators, maids. If Kami came calling she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep the old koopa out but thankfully she never came.

The day passed by in a sluggish daze. All she could manage was to lay atop of her bed and soak in the warm rays of the sun like a lazy cat. The warm rays were a comfort to her, ever since the morning she has felt nothing but a seeping cold within her. She let her mind wander from thinking of snippets of songs to earlier and happier memories. 

As the setting sun slowly stole her warmth away a servant came to knock and ask if she would be joining Bowser for dinner. She politely declined and said she wasn’t hungry and just wished to rest. At the sound of their retreating footsteps, Peach felt her eyelids become heavier and finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

 

The sound of a hard knocking woke her. She was annoyed with the sound but nothing seemed to follow it, so she curled in on herself and tried to fall back into her blissful sleep. The knocking came again but more forcefully this time and followed by a voice.

“ Peach? Are you in there Peach?”

Bowser.

Why did it have to be him? She immediately felt the knot return to her stomach and an uneasy feeling settle over her. Maybe if she stayed quite he would leave.

“Peach? I’m really starting to get worried. If you don’t answer me I’m going to break down the door.”

Peach wanted to scream. Of course he wouldn’t just leave. That would require him not getting his way and heaven forbid if that happened. She sat up but refused to move. 

“ What do you want Bowser?!” 

She yelled not caring at all if she was being rude. A locked door was a clear sign she did not want to see anyone. You think he would be able to take the hint.

“ I just wanted to see if you were alright? Everyone says that you have been locked in here all day.” 

To his credit he did sound concerned but that did not soothe her ire.

“ Maybe EVERYONE should mind their own business. “ 

Intentionally stressing that word so he knew he was included with that statement.

“ Well EVERYONE was worried when you didn’t show up this evening like you said you were.” He shot back.

He was throwing her attitude right back at her! After everything he had the nerve to be annoyed with her? Really?!

“ I was tired Bowser. If you had asked your staff you would have known that instead of barging over here and disturbing me.”

Bowser growled through the door.

“ If you wanted you wanted to sit in here and sulk you could have told me so I wouldn’t be here to check in on you. “

Peach saw red. Anger shook her body and her blood felt on fire. She could feel her magic surge through her veins and crackle at her finger tips.

“ Last time I checked I didn’t answer to you Bowser! We may be engaged but I am not at your beck and call! What I choose to do is my business and my business alone!”

She heard his exasperated sigh. The adrenaline from her anger making her quiver. Small flames sprouted in the palms of her hands and she desperately tried to extinguish them. 

“ Listen Peach -“

“ FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE BOWSER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” She screamed. 

Her chest heaved from the exertion of her anger. The sound of her heavy breathing the only thing to disturb the silence. 

The silence was broken with Bowsers cold reply.

“ As you wish Princess.”

At the mention of her title guilt dropped like a stone in her stomach but she could not find her voice to even attempt an apology. She looked to the door as his footsteps faded away and with each step her misery increased. 

What was wrong with her? Bowser had just recovered from a fatal attack because of her and here she was fighting him again. He could die because of that. The thought alone made her chest tighten painfully. 

Being around Bowser was so confusing. At times she felt comfortable around him, laughing and joking with the Koopa King but in the next heart beat she felt strangely uncomfortable around him and being near him wanted to make her run in the opposite direction. 

She couldn’t even properly define her feeling of discomfort. Bowser had been exceptionally kind to her since her arrival. Peach felt as though she had come to know the real Koopa King and not the arrogant tyrant she thought she knew. Bowser had opened up to her and now the two images of Bowser were in direct conflict with each other.

She had hated him for so long and now.... she actually kind of liked him and it felt incredibly wrong. All the harassment and schemes, the entire upheaval of her life and of her kingdom. She could have a list of his transactions laid out before her and it could run the length of a hallway. Each item on that list would be more than enough to hate him forever.

But she did not.

The thought struck her like a bolt of lighting. Somewhere along the line she had stopped hating Bowser. She hadn’t quite forgiven him but she could not hold onto that feeling of anger in her heart at him. Now that feeling of discomfort had a source for her. Her mind and heart were conflicted about the thought of actually liking Bowser and being around him seemed to make matters worse. 

Was she just accepting her fate and trying to make the best of the situation by trying to like Bowser? She knew immediately that was not the truth. Peach could not force herself to like someone if she truly disliked them no matter the circumstances. Was she just mistaken with her feeling about accepting him? She searched her heart and found the answer to be no. 

Her feelings were real and surprisingly very strong. They were real but did that make them right? Should she be allowed to feel this way about him? Was it ok to stop hating him? That was something she just couldn’t find an answer for.

It was now quite late at night and Peach was unsure if she should venture out into the castle. She had never left her rooms at night. Apprehensive about stumbling around the castle in the dark, she settled for getting ready for bed and maybe trying to set things right tomorrow. 

She hoped she was up to the task. She laid in bed and made a silent wish to the stars and let herself fall asleep. 

 

Deep within the castle, underground where few ventured a terrible sound could be heard. It was an ancient sound of despair and loneliness. It was the mournful sound of a man and a monster who felt he would never be loved. 

He let the anger and frustration tear through his body as a bellowing roar. It was here that the dragon inside of him was close to being set free. If he allowed such a thing, terrible destruction would follow that could not be stopped.

He clutched his chest as the pain of two heartbeats pounded within. It was a terrible pain but he was able to endure it thanks to the strength he received from the woman he loved. 

“ Don’t.” He growled at himself.   
“ It’s not over. She can still love you.”

He let his body slide down the cold stone wall.

“ Please let her love me.” He cried.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to let everyone know that minor changes and grammar fixes will continue to happen as time goes on. I write the story on my phone and post it from there so I usually take time every once in a while to fix any mistakes. If you see a mistake don’t be afraid to let me know. Hope you like this new chapter!

Peach made her way down the halls to Bowsers room. She had worked out the apology in her mind but she kept reworking it all the way down to his rooms. To say she was nervous would be a gross understatement, she hoped for the sake of their alliance he could forgive her.

As she rounded to corner she noticed something different. There were two Koopa guards stationed at the doors to Bowsers chambers. Her worry intensified at the sight of them. What could have happened to make him require guards?

When she approached them they crossed their spears in front of her, barring her way inside.

“ Our deepest apologies Princess but His Deviousness has asked that no one disturb him this morning.” 

The Koopa that spoke to her did seem apologetic but his tone did suggest he was following orders. 

“ Even family members?” She cautiously asked.

The Koopas eyes and tone softened when he said,

“ I’m afraid so your Highness. If you wish I can tell sire that you stopped by and wished to see him.”

Peach couldn’t stop the disappointment that crept into her voice.

“ Yes please. Thank you very much.”

Both guards bowed as she set off in another direction. What was she to do now? She supposed she could catch up on her letters and paperwork in Bowsers office and made her way there. 

Hours seemed to have passed because the text in front of her was starting to blur and it seemed like a good time to take a break. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when the office doors slammed open making her jump. 

Jr burst into the office like a hoard of dry bones was chasing him. 

“ Momma save me!”

Peach rounded the desk ready to fight.

What she didn’t expect was Kami’s irritated shrill. 

“ Don’t you dare run away young man! I’ll turn you into a tadpole if you don’t get back here this instant!”

Kami glided into the room, her beady eyes zeroing in on Jr. 

“ I told you Jr to leave the princess alone. She doesn’t want you to bother her with your silly games.”

“ But I’m bored Kami!” Jr cried.

Kami gave him annoyed huff, “ If your so bored I have plenty of chores for you to do.”

Jr clutched her dress and begged,” Momma will you play a game with me pleeeeeeaase? Just one game and I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

Kami swiftly flew over to Jr and boxed his ear. He squirmed to get away but to no avail.

“ I’m sorry Princess. I’m still trying to teach him some manners. Someone in his family needs to learn them at least.”

Peach quickly waved away Kami’s apology.

“ It’s no trouble Kami. I was just about to take a break anyway.” She turned to Jr. “ What kind of game would you like to play?”

“ Flame Dodge!” He exclaimed.

Peach had never heard of such a game. “ What kind of game is that?”

Kami gave Jr a pointed look. “ Out of the question! The Princess is not a koopa Jr, she could be badly burned if you played that game.”

She looked to Peach and explained,” The game is exactly what it implies. Two people throw fireballs at each other.The person with the most fireballs to hit them loses.”

“ He often plays with his father but since Jr can’t produce a flame he is given a fire flower. But as I said it’s much too dangerous. You arnt a stupid boy Jr, you should at least know that much.”

 

Jr hung his head in shame.  
“ I’m sorry Momma. I was sad because I was alone and Papa won’t come out and play with me.”

Sympathy and guilt washed over Peach. She had turned everyone away yesterday and because of her Bowser was doing the same. She had to make it up to Jr.

“ Actually Jr I think I can play with you. Momma has learned to do something new and I would like to be able to practice. So this seems like the perfect way to do it.”

Jr’s face lit up and he gave her the biggest fang filled smile.

“ You mean it Momma?”

Peach gently pushed back his small tuft of hair. 

“ Of course I do. Show me where you would like to play.”

“ Yes!” He exclaimed. Small fists pumping in the air.

Kami gave her a dubious look over her glasses. Not seeming pleased with her decision. Peach tried to reassure her.

“ Don’t worry Kami. I should be fine.... just promise me you will put out my hair if I mess this up. I’d hate to lose the length of it.”

“ You are absolutely crazy child. Let’s just hope His highness doesn’t barbecue me if you so much as singe one hair one your head.”

Peach just shrugged at her and followed a jubilant Jr.

 

They made their way into the place court yards. Large gold statues of Bowser were around every corner. Those were familiar enough but the sand and stone gardens replaced the lava pools and a few trees were even seen about. Overall it was an improvement over the medieval stone atrocity that used to be the palace courtyards. Perhaps Bowser was finally maturing. 

Who in their right mind though 20ft stone walls and spikes was a good design choice besides a 9 yr old boy?

They continued until they entered a completely stone court. The field was flat stones fitted together seamlessly. It looked as though people could come and watch the competition on the raised stone seats surrounding the field. It seemed a safe enough place to chuck fireballs at one another without the fear of setting the castle aflame.

Kami flew to the lowest of those seat and maintained a watch there. Jr withdrew a fire flower and asked,

“ Are you ready Momma?”

“ Not yet. Give me a moment to try and see if I can call my flame.”

Jr gave her a puzzled look and Kami seemed to sit up in interest. 

Peach closed her eyes and called her magic. She felt the familiar flow but was unsure how she was going to produce the flame. Each time she has seen it she was terribly angry. Was anger necessary to produce it or could she will it on her own?

The magic was starting to tingle under her skin, seeming impatient with the lack of direction. She stood there with her palms open and when she peeked at them nothing was there. Both Kami and Jr continued to stare and she was starting to feel embarrassed.

Nothing annoyed her more than being embarrassed. She clenched her hand in frustration causing a flame to flare from her fist.  
She cried out in excitement but as she did so the fire extinguished.

“ No! I almost had it.” She cried. Quickly she tried to hold onto the feeling of frustration and anger but it slipped away from her. She was just left with her disappointment. 

“ Whoa!” Jr exclaimed. “ How did you do that?”

Peach sighed. “ I’m not sure. It only seems to happen when I’m angry.”

“ Want me to make you mad momma?” Jr asked.

“ No... I don’t want to use anger to make it work.”

Kami glided down to Peach.

“ The fact that you are able to produce a flame at all is impressive. I’ve never seen a mushroom citizen use flame magic before without the help of a fire flower.”

“ Thank you Kami. I just know I can do this I just.... I’m not sure how I’m supposed to produce a flame without my emotions.”

 

“ By memory and will.” A deep voice said. 

Peach jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked around and found him in the shadow of a pillar by the entrance of the arena. As soon as her eyes found him, he began to walk towards them.

Seeing Bowser made her heart begin to race. She was nervous and unsure how to respond to him. Thankfully Kami spoke up first.

“ Glad to see you are still among the living sire. You were sorely missed this morning.” She gave Bowser a sharp look that caused him to flinch and avoid her gaze further. 

Bowser casually shrugged his shoulders.

“ I had some pressing matters to attend to this morning. Not that I need to explain myself to you Kami.”

“ Of course Your Obsintantness. “

Bowser growled and Kami flew back to her seat. Peach felt as though there had been a second conversation hidden within their banter that she supposed she wasn’t privy to. Once Kami was seated she looked back to Bowser. He seemed tense and his gaze remained on the ground. Peach desperately wanted to ease the tension but couldn’t find the words to say.

So instead she asked,” What do you mean by memory and will?

“ Oh... uh yeah.... just a sec Jr needs to hear this too.”

“ JR! Get over here!”

“ OK!” Once he was beside Peach he continued.

“ As I told Jr before our flames come from our magic. We are the only koopas that can produce fire from our bodies and it seems you have that ability as well, although it seems to generate from your hands instead of your mouth.”

“ But you are a dragon descendant, I thought dragons could naturally produce a flame?” Peach asked. 

“No, not every dragon could produce flame. Only the elder dragons that possessed magic could.”

This was astonishing. Her whole life what she thought she knew about the koopas and their history was inaccurate. She supposed she needed a crash course in Koopa history if she was to stay here.

“ As the time of dragons ended and as koopas evolved we had to find a way to learn what came naturally to our ancestors. At a young age we realize that our fire manifests when we are angry but it is a magic with no control and we could not call upon it unless we lost ourselves to rage.”

“It’s unknown who discovered the secret of controlling the flame but the knowledge was passed down to each generation of Koopa leaders. It is not necessary to be angry to produce the flame but rather the will and memory of that anger that you call upon to summon it.”

Peach was lost. She forgot her unease about speaking to help herself understand what he was saying.

“ I don’t understand Bowser. How can a memory help with emotion magic?”

Bowser looked her dead in the eye and said,” Haven’t you ever been really angry before?”

Peach flushed at his question but nodded her agreement.

“ Do you remember how you felt when you were? Did your heart race? Did your blood boil? Did you feel the rage rise up from your stomach and did your body begin to tingle from the adrenaline you felt?”

“ Yes.” She answered 

“ Good. Your body remembers what it feels like when you get angry. All you have to do is guide your magic with your memory. Find that thought for that emotion and allow the magic to follow the path of that past anger. Your flame will follow soon after, as long as you give it that order to produce the flame.”

“ This sounds so similar to the Mushroom kingdoms magic practices.” 

Bowser just shrugged. “ Maybe at one point our kingdoms got along. Maybe they shared their magical studies with one another. Who knows.”

Peach was shocked that Bowser was so nonchalant about the fact of a time of peace between kingdoms. That at some point in time there was a shared history that didn’t involve war. That it had never been recorded in history!

“ You wanna try it out?”

Peach was jolted out of her excitement by his question. She wanted to but the thought of failing in front of Bowser made her nervous. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of him as well.

“Ok, I’ll try.”

The memory of her anger at Bowser was unfortunately still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes once more to concentrate on that memory. She allowed her magic to follow its own path, feeling the majority of it pool in her stomach and flow into her hands. Her hands were face up but she could feel no heat form in her palms.

“ This just isn’t working Bowser. “ she sighed.

“ You sure about that Peach?” A note of smugness to his tone.

Confused Peach opened her eyes and found her body engulfed in flames. At first she wanted to scream but she quickly noticed that she was not in pain. These flames held no heat for her. 

Jr stared at her in wide eyed wonder. Kami had flown closer and seemed to be inspecting the flame. When she looked to Bowser what she saw in his eyes made her breath catch. His red eyes held the pride of a teacher and the adoration of a man enchanted. 

Peach had never had anyone look at her like that. She had always been praised for her beauty and kindness but never for her own accomplishments. She had always been given tasks that they knew she could accomplish, insultingly simple if you asked her, not that they ever did. Perhaps if her teachers had more faith in her she could have been an accomplished magic user and not some terrified woman afraid of her own power.

“ Oh Bowser... this is amazing. It doesn’t even hurt. Will this hurt anyone else? I don’t want to burn anyone.” She worried.

Bowser extended his hand toward her, asking for her touch. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his. Her touch so light that if he showed any discomfort she could swiftly pull away. He showed no fear as he held her hand in his.

“ You could not hurt me. Not with fire at least.” 

His kind words left small cuts in her heart. Even after her cruel words to him, he still showed her kindness. Putting his hurt aside to even teach her. Believing in her. 

She stepped closer to him and reached up to him to cup the side of his face. He crouched a little so she wouldn’t be stretching too far but he would not meet her eyes. She let one gloved finger caress the side of his face and whispered to him.

“ I’m so sorry Bowser. I- I didn’t mean what I said yesterday. Will you please forgive me?”

He closed his eyes and sank into her touch.  
“ There is nothing to forgive.”

“ No.” her voice firm enough for him to open his eyes and look at her.

“ Acknowledge my mistake Bowser. I made one and must face it. I won’t pretend that what I said didn’t hurt you. I know it did and as your friend I am asking for your forgiveness. May I have it?” She pleaded.

“ Of course. Of course you may.” He earnestly whispered.

A radiant smile spread across her face. 

“ Thank you.”

Bowser turned his face into her palm and gave it a sweet kiss. Her face immediately flushed and he gave her a saucy wink. 

Peach dropped her hand. 

“ You are an incorrigible scoundrel, you know that?” She huffed.

Bowser chuckled. 

“ My dear everyone and their aunt knows that. You’re just figuring that out?”

“ I guess I just wanted to believe there was a gentleman in you somewhere. Maybe buried deep beneath that ego of yours?” She teased. 

“ Although I suppose he would have been crushed from the weight of it long ago.”

“ Well you know what they say Peach. Size is everything.” His voice had become a warm drawl and a spark of heat appeared in his eyes.

Peach was pretty sure they weren’t speaking in metaphors anymore and her embarrassment skyrocketed.

By the grace of the stars above Kami decided to make her and Jr’s presence known once more.

“ Very touching my Lord and Lady but may I suggest you start the game you promised Peach? Jr looks ready to expire from boredom.”

“ Ah! Of course. Would you like to join us Bowser?”

“ It will make the teams uneven.” He noticed.

“ That’s ok Papa! Momma and I can be on a team. Your really good any way.”

Bowser laughed.  
“ Flattery won’t distract me from putting me at a disadvantage son.”

“ What’s a matter Bowser? Afraid to get your butt kicked by a girl and little boy?”

“ Hey!” Jr cried out in indignation.

“ Pfft as if. I could whip you guys with my eyes closed.” He boasted. 

“ I’ll hold you to it.” Peach purred.

Whoa! Where did that come from? Bowser seemed just as shocked as her because his jaw had almost dropped to the floor. 

“ So... yea... Two against one. Get ready to lose Boswer!”

Peach quickly grabbed Jr’s hand and fled to the other side of the court. Hoping desperately he would chalk it up to her competitive nature and leave it at that. It was a distraction tactic! Yeah! That was definitely it and not because of... anything else.


	22. Chapter 22

Did she just.... flirt with him? In that exact instant a very inappropriate image of Peach flashed into his brain and he almost choked.

 

He watched as she dragged Jr to the other side of the court but his brain was still playing catch up. He wanted to drag her off and ask exactly what she meant by that but before his thoughts could plunge any lower he heard Peach call.

“ Are you ready Boswer?”

He he shook himself to clear his mind. We are just friends. Friends. Friends don’t think about friends like that. Repeating that phrase seemed to help Bowser ground himself in this reality. 

 

He puffed up his chest and said, “Ready to win you mean? Of course I am!”

Both Peach and Jr rolled their eyes in unison and as they did so he let off one fireball. They jumped in surprise but he saw Peach narrow her eyes as she and Jr unleashed a volley of fireballs at him. 

He may have overestimated himself on this one. Each time he pushed them back with a large flame blast they would spilt off and attack him from each side. Fortunately for Bowser he had a lifetime of experience fighting off multiple opponents but they were slowly but surely edging in on him.

What made matters worse was he kept getting distracted by Peach. Anytime he caught her eye, she would give him a saucy wink or bat her baby blues at him. It always seemed to catch him off guard and when that happened his sneaky little offspring would ambush him.

Peach seemed to glide around the arena. She was fast and light on her feet. How she managed to run in those heels he would never know. Considering she had just learned this new skill of summoning fire, she had the control over it like she had been born using it.

Bowser had never seen someone pick up magic that fast. Hell it took him a few years to control his own flame. His princess never ceased to amaze him. Speaking of which, she had just let loose another attack on him, not even bothering to pull her punches. 

She had a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. It seemed as though she was enjoying this spar. Her cries of triumph and grunts of frustration filled the arena. Jr and Peach seemed to have an unspoken strategy, both weaving and building on the others attacks and they were a force to be reckoned with. 

None of them had been able to land one fireball on the other and Bowser was starting to feel himself tire. He needed to end this quickly. He waited until they were near enough to each other and charged them both. He used the biggest jet of flame he could muster, trapping them between the wall of the arena and his flame.

He charged up a fireball but as he let it loose he noticed they were not cornered like he thought. They were gone! 

He knew he had them on the run, there was no way they got past his firewall. He searched the arena but they were no where in sight. Suddenly two fireballs exploded on his chest knocking him off his feet. As his back met ground and his eyes went heavenwards when he saw them. 

Peach held Jr in her arms as she floated above them. Floating in the air!!! When could she do that?!

Gently she glided to the ground and Jr Jumped from her arms. She cocked her hips and brought one finger to her cheek and cheekily asked,

“ Oh? Did we win?”

And as she did so a roar erupted from the stands. It seemed that during their game the residents from the castle had filtered into the stands. They had been so caught up in the game neither of them had noticed. 

Jr had been running around jumping for joy but stopped when he heard the crowd. He looked to Peach and was meet with a warm smile and laugh from her. Jr ran to her side and she scooped him up and twirled him in joy.

At the sight of them Bowser could not be upset that he just got one upped by his son and a girl. Seeing how happy they were together was worth the embarrassment. 

Bowser got up and dusted himself off. As he approached Peach and his son, the crowd grew silent. He gave them the most somber expression he had before bursting out in laughter. He grabbed their hands and raised them in a sign of victory. The stands exploded in cheers once more. At that moment Peach looked up at him and gave him the brightest and most genuine smile she had ever given him. 

She looked so happy and it made his heart swell. He knew he would do anything for that smile, if that meant a lifetime of embarrassing beatdowns then so be it. But he still had a reputation to uphold so he shot out a few fireballs and told everyone to beat it and get back to work.

Peach just shook her head at him but didn’t seem too displeased with him. Her ravishingly smile persisted. 

“ Since when can you fly Peach?”

She giggled and clasped her hands behind her back.

“ It’s not really flying really. Gliding or floating would be more accurate. I can get a boost from my magic when I jump. It allows me to glide in the air for a short period of time. It’s not especially useful for anything but it comes in handy once in a while.”

Bowser was amazed. Sure some koopas had wings or the magic koopas harnessed flight but this was something he had never seen a mushroom citizen do. Bowser was beginning to think she was far more powerful than anyone ever believed her to be. He was gonna have the most badass queen as a wife!

“ Well it was truly amazing! Pretty soon you could give Kami a run for her money.”

She blushed prettily at his praise and Bowser was pleased with her reaction. He extended his arm as a silent question to escort her. 

She placed a hand on his forearm and fell in step with him. Jr followed behind excitedly going through a play by play for Kami as if she hadn’t just witnessed the match. 

It was a comfortable silence they shared as they made their way to the castle but the closer they got the more anxious Bowser became.

He didn’t want his day to end so soon with Peach. It felt like they had managed to put the fight behind them but what if she still felt uncomfortable around him? Should he give her space? Maybe just a casual invite to dinner? If she declined he would try and not get upset about it. 

Ok... cool and casual Bowser. You got this.

“ So... um Peach?”

She lifted her gaze to his and a terrible panic set in. 

Oh crap. 

Wait she’s still looking at you. Just ask her. Be a gentleman about it. Act like you don’t care either way. Yea that should do it. You haven’t said anything yet. Don’t make this weird! YOU’RE STILL NOT SAYING ANYTHING!!!!

Peach tilted her head in confusion and Bowser had a powerful urge to crawl in his shell.

“ Yes Bowser?”

Crap! Now you have to say something. Anything you stupid man. It’s dinner not a marriage proposal.. you already have that out of they way anyway.

Bowser kept his eyes forward in a desperate attempt to focus.

“ Right! I mean... Princess Peach, would you do me the greatest honor and accompany me to dinner tonight?”

What the hell?! That was casual?!! What happened to the plan idiot?!!!!

If Bowser could reach inside his mind and strangle the version of himself that was screwing up his thought process so badly he would. 

Bowser still hadn’t looked at Peach but he could hear the confusion in her voices as she replied.

“ Um...yes? I would be happy to.”

“ Great! Great. Shall we freshen up and meet in the main dinning room?”

“ Of course. I really need a shower. I can’t remember the last time I sweated this much.”

Bowser was struck with the image of her bare body glistening with sweat. How he would love to taste her then, perhaps engaging in... STOP!

Bowser almost tripped at his own thoughts. Not good. Not good.

Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let it show. 

Why was being her friend so damn difficult? He felt like a bastard for thinking like this. Get it together. Do it for her.

As they entered the castle and neared their chambers. Bowsers voice was a little strangled when he said.

“ I’ll send someone to escort you to the dinning hall. See you then.”

He kissed her hand and beat a hasty retreat to his room leaving a confused Peach in the hall to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long, I hit a writers block for a while. I hope you guys like the new chapter and let me know your thoughts on it. Thank you for reading!

Each day Bowser would instruct Peach with her magic, spend time with Jr and have dinner together. It was a nice routine, he got to spend time with Peach and if he wasn’t mistaken she seemed to be warming up to him.

She smiled more and teased him. They would have playful arguments about anything. They would share their interests with each other and Bowser tried to commit those facts to memory. Peach had seemed to take an interest in Koopa history, so on some days instead of practice they would pour through old history books. 

He was delighted that she wanted to know more about his kingdom and educate herself as the future Koopa Queen. Today he had something very special planned for her. If Peach thought he had forgotten about their bet she was in for a rude awakening.

Every evening after Peach had retired for the night, Bowser would go down to the kitchens to learn how to prepare a meal and finish a course without staining his gloves.

His first attempt he was five seconds in before he stained them. Next time he got up to 20. It was frustratingly difficult! What kind of stupid custom made you wear opera gloves while cooking and eating? What was the point?!!

Each night the kitchen staff would cower in halls to escape his wrath. The kitchen had become a battlefield of flying pans, shattering glass, burnt food and the torn remains of what were once gloves.

The only thing that prevented him from quitting was the fear of looking like a pompous piece of pink cotton candy in his wedding attire. He knew Peach was sadistic enough to torture him with the embarrassment of wearing a filly tux. He couldn’t let that happen. 

Death before dishonor.

So each night he slaved away until he had a routine down. He stuck with a simple dinner, three courses. Salad for an appetizer, steak and potatoes for the main course and a pink cake for desert. The cake gave him the most trouble but he wanted to make something he knew she would enjoy. He wanted to see her smile at him again and maybe rub in his victory a little too. 

This was the best bet he had even taken by far. He had the perfect dress for her, he picked it up when he was in the Lake Kingdom. Those fish ladies sure knew how to make wedding dresses. Serval gowns had been made for Peach, never knew when one of his plans would lead to a wedding ceremony. As soon as he saw this dress he knew it was the one. He couldn’t wait to see her in it. 

Just the thought of seeing her walk down the isle made his stomach flutter. Of course she would be beautiful but it would mean she would finally be his. He hoped she wouldn’t be sad that day, he would do everything to make sure she wasn’t. 

All he wanted was to see her walk toward him with the love he felt for her reflected in her eyes for him. Maybe she would blush when she saw him, he would look rather dashing. He would see her beautiful soft smile and be just as nervous and excited as he was.

Bowser let out a heavy sigh. He knew that wasn’t likely going to happen. All he could hope for was that she wouldn’t be too upset. Maybe he could use this cake as an idea for the final wedding cake. He felt it would clash with his wedding colors but so be it, let her have some pink. 

Now came the taste test. He cut out a decent size piece for himself without a hint of the pink frosting on his gloves. Pleased as punch he took a bite and....

Immediately spit it out. 

It tasted terrible! What did he do wrong?! Frantically he wiped his mouth to ride himself of the offending confection without thinking. His gloves came away pink.

“RAAAAUGGGGGHHH!”

He threw the cake against the wall and watched all his hard work splatter against it.

Damn! He had been so close. 

“Back to the drawing board.” He grumbled.

 

Another week had gone by but he was ready at last. Bowser was positively buzzing with excitement. He could barley sit through his meetings for the day, impatient as he was. He managed to steer clear of Peach all morning, it pained him to do so but he didn’t want to give away the surprise. 

 

The dinning room had been set up to perfection. He made sure to threaten the wait staff so the meal would go off without a hitch. He was not going to lose due to a clumsy Koopa. Peach had been asked to be seated near the head of the table where he sat, so she could get a nice close up of his spotless gloves. 

He peeked through the dinning doors at Peach. She seemed a little confused at the change of routine. Normally Bowser would escort her to dinner and she would take her place at the other end of the table. Jr was absent, he had already eaten and had gone to bed early. This would be their first meal alone together. 

He put on his best suit and gloves, confidant of his victory. He strutted into the dining room allowing Peach to get an eyeful. She took him in and almost seemed appreciative of his attire. It was more pomp than he was used to. Normally he didn’t even bother with shirts, he liked to display his hard earned muscles. Spiked cuffs were his go to apparel believing it made him seem more menacing. 

As Peaches eyes lingered on his suit, he was quickly changing his opinion of that. He sat down next to Peach and gave her a cool smile. She still seemed perplexed until he made a show of presenting his gloves. Recognition sparked in her eyes as she threw a sassy smirk his way.

“ So I see you haven’t forgotten our bet then Bowser?”

“ Of course not Peach, What kind of Koopa would I be if I didn’t see our bet through?”

“ Probably a less embarrassed one, I see a victory coming my way.” She laughed.

“ Don’t be so sure Peach. Never count your Yoshi’s before they hatch.” He replied coolly.

Bowser saw a small line of worry form on her brow at his confident assurance but quickly replaced it with a look of indifference. She had her game face on. Let the games begin, he thought.

He signaled to a koopa to open the doors and place the beginning course in front of him. As serving was apart of the bet, he stood to serve Peach first and then himself.

“ I do hope you enjoy the meal tonight, I spent quite some time to get it just right.”

Peach looked a bit skeptical but the first course was the salad, how badly could someone screw that up? Peach took a small tentative bite, eyes locked onto her napkin should she need it. Her doubts seemed to vanish as she chewed and relaxed in her seat.

“ This is a rather good salad, I must admit.”

“ I’m glad it’s to your liking. It is rather difficult to mess up a salad.”

She giggled at that remark.

“ True enough.”

After that their conversation was easy and light. He could almost believe that this was just a normal night for them. That is until Peach would try to sneak glances at his gloves. She seemed very determined to be proved right.

Bowser didn’t bother to call her out or tease her, he knew the best way to drive her mad was to pretend he didn’t even care. Truth be told he was a nervous wreck. The salad was easy enough but the second course was much harder. He was so tempted just to rip into his meal with his usual gusto. 

To keep his gloves clean he was eating very slowly. It was torture to try and cut into his steak and take small sissy bites. He was starving, and yet there sat Peach, poised and proper as ever. She didn’t seemed the least bit concerned about staining her gloves. 

She wore elbow length gloves with the grace of.. Well.. a princess. It was as effortless as breathing to her and here he was breaking into a sweat trying to cut into a steak. 

The main course seemed to take forever but it allowed him extra time with Peach so he couldn’t complain too much. As the staff cleared away their plates, his confidence soared. Just one last course and he would win fair and square. That would be a first.

“ All that’s left is dessert Peach. Don’t worry, you’re going to love the dress I picked out. How do you feel about spikes?” He teased. 

She had a very adorable pout as she said,” As you said Boswer, don’t count your yoshi’s before they hatch. It’s not over until you pass the Princess Inspection and trust me it’s a very difficult thing to pass.”

“ Ha, what’s a Princess Inspection to a king?”

She turned her nose up at him, “ We will see then, won’t we?”

She was just too cute when she pouted. Honestly could he be anymore smitten with everything she did? Well she was gonna be pretty miffed when he won this bet. He supposed he could try and be humble about it. Maybe give her a taste of how mature he could be. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face.

What? So maybe he was still a bit of a bastard. A koopa couldnt completely change his scales.

As the maids cleared their plates, the last Koopa came through the doors carrying the cake. Bowser had to admit he had done a fine job on it. It was pink with delicate pipping with buttercream peaches and roses all over it. Decorating it had actually been quite enjoyable, not that he would admit that aloud to anyone. Ever.

He snuck a glance at Peach, hoping he would catch a favorable reaction from her. She seemed more interested in the Koopa carrying the cake than the cake itself. 

He slumped a little at that. He had hoped to impress her with his cake. He worked so hard on it. Bowser was so focused on Peach and his disappointment that he didn’t know anything was wrong until he heard a yelp and his vision became blurred by pink.

“ Oh my goodness!” Peach cried. “ Are you Alright?”

Bowser was just about to answer but he realized her concern was not for him. Peach was kneeling on the floor to help the young Koopa who appeared to have fallen and ruined everything. He was seething under the globs of frosting and it appeared that the young Koopa knew it. He was already begging for forgiveness and groveling.

“ Shush. No more of that. Accidents happen. You won’t get in trouble for that. Will he Bowser?”

“ Peach..” he growled. A warning in his tone. Unfortunately she had other ideas. 

She helped the Koopa to his feet, it took a couple of tries because his knees where shaking so badly. Finally his pleas had ended but he continued to eye his lord warily. 

“ Go on now, go take a break. I’ll deal with this mess here.”

The Koopa very much wanted to believe the princess but he was all too familiar with his kings wrath. 

Petrified he whispered, “ Would that be alright my lord?”

“ Get out of my sight before I decide that it wouldn’t be too much trouble to boil you.” He growled. The menacing effect practically lost as a glob of frosting plopped off his nose. 

The Koopa blanched and looked ready to bolt. Most koopas would have gladly turned tail and run by then but his grandma has raised him better than that. He looked to Princess Peach and asked,

“ I didn’t hurt you when I tripped over your foot did I? I am so sorry I didn’t see it.”

Bowser stiffened that the mention of the cause of the fall. She wouldn’t, would she? Quickly Bowser wiped away the rest of the cake to see a quick flash of wild panic in her eyes. 

SHE DID!

“ Oh course! I’m perfectly fine. Here let me walk you to Kami. You aren’t looking too well, maybe she will have something for you.”

“ Oh thank you I..”

Peach quickly grabbed his arm and was practically dragging him out at this point.

As she briskly walked to the door, she looked over her shoulder.

“ Do excuse me Bowser, the meal was lovely but he needs my help. I’ll send someone in to help you clean up. Goodnight.”

She didn’t get far when he barked out for her to stop. Peach froze but turned to him with a sweet and innocent smile.

She was like a cornered prey trying to distract him with her beauty and brilliant smile.

Too bad is was as false as dentures Kami tried to wear once. 

“ Yes Boswer?” 

 

“ I’ll give you a five second head start.”

“ What? I don’t understand what do you-“

Bowser picked up a chunk of the spoiled cake from the table.

“ Five.”

She nervously wrung her hands.

“ You can’t possibly think that I-“

“ Four.”

Peach swiftly gathered her skirts and bolted out the door. The young Koopa was still  
standing there confusion rendering him immobile.

Bowser shed his dinner jacket and loaded more cake into his hands before dashing after Peach. The Koopa gave a small shriek as he jumped out of Bowsers way, thinking this was the end for him. But to his surprise Bowser ran past him after the princess. He sank to the floor in relief but felt terrible for the princess. He hoped his lord wouldn’t do anything too drastic. 

Bowser burst through the doors causing all the Koopa guards to jump. They had been looking down the hall in confusion. So he knew that’s the way she went.

The sound of Bowsers powerful footfalls crashing down the halls almost made him lose track of Peach. Unfortunately for the princess she was wearing heels and the clicking of them on the stone floors gave her away. 

Every time he heard them, he gave another burst of speed, catching a glimpse of her pink skirts as she rounded a corner. 

Bowser had the advantage here. While Peach was becoming more familiar with the castles lay out, he knew every nook and cranny like the back of his hand. And as he saw her disappear behind another corner, he smiled wickedly. That lead to a dead end. She was his now.  
He slowed down to catch his breath and ready his ammunition. She was trapped well and good and now was the time to make her pay.

There was a swagger in his step as he entered the hall, he was ready to come face to face with a very frantic princess.

What he got was an empty hallway, with two red heels carelessly left in the open. 

Bowser did a double take. How did he loose her? There was nothing in this hall to hide behind and there were no exits. How did she elude him?! 

Could he have made a wrong turn? He could have swore he saw a flash of her dress going down this hall. Worst of all the sneaky little minx ditched his only method of tracking her!

He checked behind some curtains and statues as if she would materialize that way. He was just about to turn around and retrace his steps when he heard the faintest rustle of fabric.

His eyes swept the hall searching for the source of the noise, when it dawned on him to look up. He got an eyeful of leg before Peach yelled at him not to look. 

Yelling appeared to break her concentration because she came crashing down on him like cute pink thwomp. They crashed to the floor, Bowser catching her on his chest. He could feel her bare legs straddle him and he seized the opportunity to grab one of her ankles should she decide to make a break for it. 

“ Are you Alright Peach?”

“ Owwww. Yes I think so.”

“ Good.”

With his free hand that had miraculously still held a chunk of cake, he smooshed it into her hair. 

Peach wailed in indignation.

“ AHHHHHHHHH! You jerk! It’s all in my hair!! I just washed it!”

“ Serves you right. You cheated! After you made such a big deal about me cheating. You knew I was going to win.”

“ I did not cheat.” She huffed. “ I merely used an opportunity to my advantage. Besides, the rule was that you couldn’t cheat, not me.”

Bowser was gobsmacked. 

“What?! That’s... that’s so underhanded! Wow I’m impressed. Ha I knew you weren’t so innocent.”

She crossed her arms over her chest.

“ I never said I was. Everyone just assumes I am. Comes in handy every once in a while.” 

Bowsers was grinning from ear to ear.

“ I still win you know.”

She gave him the most dramatic sigh, “ Very well. You win, but I am not wearing any spikes!”

“ I was just teasing about the spikes you know.”

Peach scoffed at him.  
“ Somehow I don’t entirely believe you.”

Bowser smirked at her.

“ Well you would look rather ravishing in them but I know they aren’t your style.... yet.”

“ Or ever.” She declared.

“ We will see. It’s a shame about the cake tho. I worked hard to get it just right.” He admitted absently.

Guilt immediately clouded her features.

“ Oh Bowser I’m sorry, I was so caught up about losing I didn’t even consider it. It looked very lovely tho.”

Bowser chuckled causing Peach to bounce on his chest. That was quite the sight. He turned his head to the side and stared at the wall to regain some composure. Peach must have taken it that he was truly upset. She reached down to cup his cheek and guide his gaze back to her.

“ I am very sorry. If you like I can make you a cake to make up for it?”

Bowser became timid being trapped in her gaze. He felt himself flush and his heart began to race.

“ Maybe we could make one together? If you want.” He managed to grumble.

She gave him another sweet heart-stopping smile. 

“ It’s a date then.” 

A date? Did he hear that right? Like a date-date? 

Bowser was ready to go into cardiac arrest after all these wonderful sensations. The high of winning the bet, the weight of her as she straddled his chest, her devastating smile. Could it really get any better than this?

While Bowser was basking in this glory, Peach was giving him a weird look. She seemed comfortable in her position on top of him and still hadn’t made an effort to move. What she did do was remove her still pristine gloves ( how the heck was that even still possible?) and stared intently at his face. 

Before he could even ask her what she was doing, she swiped her index finger across his cheek and came away with a glob of frosting.

What she did next almost short circuited his brain. She took her frosting covered finger and licked it clean, she even had the audacity to let out a seductive little purr of pleasure. 

Oh stars above take me now, he silently begged.She’s going to kill me without even lifting a finger. Oh stars don’t think about her fingers. 

“ Mmmm that was actually quite good.”

“ Hell yea it was.” He eagerly whispered.

She opened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

“ I mean! Of course it’s good. Nothing but the best for you Peach.”

She rolled her eyes but gave him a pleased smile. 

“ Well regardless of how good it is, I’d really like to get it out of my hair.” 

She picked up an offending piece of hair. 

“ This is going to take ages to wash out.”

She tried to stand but quickly toppled over with Bowsers hand still wrapped around her ankle.

Peach managed to fall higher on his chest and it put them face to face and only a hairs breath apart. 

“ Whoops! Sorry Peach. I forgot I grabbed you when you first fell on me so you couldn’t escape my cake vengeance.” 

She giggled.

“ Cake vengeance? How very threatening. I think you might be losing your touch Koopa King.”

“ Really? I thought it very fitting. Your sweeter than any cake and I’d happily devour you anytime.”

As soon as the words left his lips he knew he made a mistake. Peach had turned bright red but surprisingly hadn’t slapped him for his unconscious innuendo. Instead she avoided his eyes, staring at his lips.

—————————————————-

Unknowingly Bowser had started to rub small circles on her ankles with his thumbs. And surprisingly for Peach, she had just learned that might just be a sweet spot for her. Once again her body seemed to feel like it was engulfed in flames with a warm pleasant heat pooling in her abdomen. 

She felt her core tighten and all she could think about was friction to ease her tension. Under her bare hands she could feel how wonderfully muscled Bowser was and in a moment that she could only describe as insanity, she desperately wanted him to touch her. 

She could almost feel her eyes giving Bowser a pleading look, she wanted him to be able to read her mind and make a move. She wanted him to do anything really, she felt her body ache and suddenly she was too hot and was breathing heavily. 

Whatever her body was doing, Bowser seemed to be picking up on it. His breathing began to match hers and his eyes became hooded as he looked at her. 

Peach risked sliding further up his torso and that small movement almost made her combust. She wanted more. Slowly Peach eased her body down until her chest was flush with his. When her chest met his he groaned and it lead to a growl rising from his throat. Her hands caged Bowsers head and for the first time she noticed how striking his eyes were. There were times she swore his eyes reflected like a bright ruby but now they were as dark as garnet.

They weren’t frighteningly fierce but were dark, warm and inviting. Maybe this wouldn’t be the worst decision of her life, maybe her and Bowser could be something more...

She was done thinking. She closed her eyes and felt her breath mingle with his. Her excitement began to rise as she lingered for just a moment. 

It was the discreet cough behind them that had her bolting upright, only just barley containing a shriek. She glanced behind her and was relieved and mortified to see Kami. 

She tried to stand again but Bowser still had a firm grip on her ankle so she was forced to fall back on her butt making Bowser groan in pain or pleasure.

Kami had a knowing smile on her lips when she said, “ Well I’m glad you two haven’t killed each other but I think that activity would be better suited to after the wedding or at the very least in a bed.”

While Peach was too embarrassed for speech Bowser seemed to have no problem. 

“ Wow Kami how very insightful. I’m sure that had to be pointed out at THIS exact moment.” He said in the most deadpan voice.

“ Oh no trouble, Your Rakeness.” She shot back.

She moved toward Peach and extended her small wrinkled hand to her. Mutely Peach accepted so she could rise and Bowser mournfully let her go. 

When Kami saw the state of her hair, she clucked her tongue at her. 

“ Now dear lets get you washed up. If that dries in your hair it might dye your beautiful blonde hair.”

Peach nodded and allowed herself to be lead away. When she looked back, Bowser still was laid out on the floor, only now he was banging the back of his head against the tiles.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone who still reads this. Sorry about the update times, I just have had a hard time writing these last few chapters. Speaking of I almost had a heart attack when I accidentally deleted this last chapter, thankfully I was able to recover it.
> 
> So... anyone remember when Kami gave Bowser that box? I do plan on elaborating on it some in the next chapter or so. Get ready to meet a major character next chapter. Thank you for reading!

Since the night Peach had lost the bet, her emotions had been in turmoil. Each day she spent with Bowser she found herself reacting to everything he did. Things like catching herself admiring Bowsers form, from his broad shoulders to his powerful chest and arms. 

She couldn’t remember a time when she just sat and appreciated how a man could look.

But it just wasn’t his physical appearance either. Peach would try and make Bowser laugh just to hear his deep chuckle. The bass of his voice making her skin tingle. Once while studying in the library, after hours of reading some old texts Peach leaned back in her chair and arched her back to stretch. It was there that she thought she caught the flash of desire in Bowsers eyes that left her stunned. 

No one had ever looked at her like that before and Peach had to admit that it left her a little thrilled. So she decided to experiment with it. Bending over more to hear his breath hitch. Letting her fingers linger over his when she handed him something, Maybe drawing a little more attention to her mouth just to see him stare.

She liked all these things, she liked them so much that she decided maybe she would go a little bit further, but to her frustration, since the night of the bet, Bowser had been keeping a distance from her. 

Now that she had become more aware of Bowser, she did notice how he would leave a respectable distance between them whenever they were alone. Which didn’t happen often because he would make any excuse to have another person in the room or would leave altogether.

Physical contact was almost non existent. Before she wouldn’t have cared or even taken notice, but now it plagued her. Did he think less of her now? He still seemed attracted to her regardless. What did she care anyway?

As much as she tried to push it from her mind, she could find no peace until she got an answer from him. To this problem Peach began to formulate a plan.

Peach and Bowser had another study session in the library that evening and that was where Peach was going to begin her with her plans for Bowser. She spoke to the staff and made sure no one would be bothering them there. Next she sought out one of the Koopa seamstress about a new gown. For her plan to work her usual modest dress wasn’t going to cut it tonight. 

She asked if maybe they had any other gowns in a different style. As soon as she asked the young Koopa woman’s face lit up and she quickly lead her to a room attached to her sewing room. The room turned out to be a massive closest. There were so many gowns of every shade and style. 

She said the castle seamstresses had been working on gowns for her ever since she had announced her engagement to Bowser. Peach was absolutely flattered and showered praises on the young girl. The Koopa girls faced bloomed with pride. Peach asked the young girl for her name. 

“ My name is Shelly, my lady.” And gave Peach a small curtsy.

“ Shelly, you are truly my savior tonight. All of these gowns are so beautiful but I have something particular in mind.”

She told her what she wanted, blushing horribly as she spoke. Shelly gave her a sly wink and moved to the back of the closest. What she returned with took her breath away. It was perfect!

She rushed back to her room and started to get ready. After an hours time she was done. She indulged herself with a small spin in front of the mirror. The dress was a bit daring and would never be approved of in the mushroom kingdom but a sweet princess from the mushroom kingdom wasn’t what she needed tonight. Tonight she needed the resolve of a Koopa Queen. 

The walk to the library was blissfully short, she was pretty sure she would lose her nerve if she ran into anyone. She took a moment to stand in front of the doors and gather her courage. This was all so new to her but it’s what she wanted. Finally admitting that to herself was terrifying.

Was she sure? Ever since that night Bowser chased her through the halls, she had thought of nothing else. She wanted to be caught by him, Stars above she wanted to be touched by him. 

That’s it, that’s all this meant. This was just a physical need, perhaps she was a little more touched starved than she realized. It didn’t mean anything more. Right?

Peach wasn’t so sure. Her heart gave a little twist at the thought of it being just physical. She may have put a bit more of her heart in this than she had planned. Bowser always said he loved her but did he love her or the idea of just having her? If she was honest with herself, she wanted to be loved for who she was. The real Princess Peach and not the princess everyone thought she was. 

Best to stop thinking of that. That leads down a path that easily turned into crying and she had worked too hard on this make up to waste it. Love was not the reason she was here. It would be safer to keep that in mind. 

“ Oh stars above what have I gotten myself into?” She mournfully whispered.

Alright. Here goes nothing. She pushed open the heavy doors. At a glance it appeared the room was empty. As she locked the door behind her, she heard a rustling and heard Bowser call out to her.

“ Is that you Peach?”

Her stomach fluttered when she answered.

“ Yes, sorry I’m late. Where are you?”

“ Second row of shelves, I found that old ledger you were looking for. I wanted your opinion on-“

As Bowser stepped out from the shelves he finally saw Peach. His eyes went wide and he stopped so abruptly the book he was holding flew out of his hands. 

Pleased with his first reaction, she decided to show off a bit. She lifted her skirt and struck a pose. 

“ What do you think? I wanted to try something new and this wonderful seamstress picked this out. She made this dress for me.”

There was a moment of silence before Bowser finally spoke to her.

“ Who was it? What’s the seamstress name?” He asked.

“ It was Shelly. Do you know her?”

“ No, but she is getting a raise. They are all getting raises now.”

Peach giggled.

“ I’ll have to let her know that you approved.”

“ I more than approve,” he growled. “ She should definitely be making all of your clothes from now on.”

She put an extra little sway in her hips as she walked towards him. His eyes were glued to her form and because of that she might have put a bit more sway into them than necessary.

“ Are you sure it’s not too much?”

As she said this she turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder. The back of the dress dipped extremely low, any lower and she would be revealing a “Royal Secert “as her maids would say. The black silk hugged her curves, she knew it outlined her body exactly as she wanted. Only two thin straps held the dress up in front allowing a bit more than modest cleavage showing. There was one more secret to this dress but she thought of saving that for later.

She heard Bowser wheeze out a breath when she turned from him. She raised a brow at this and he finally sputtered out.

“ No! Good! I mean... sooooo good. That is... your fine. No, wait I mean it’s fine on you. Like it’s really pretty.”

With each word Bowser looked ready to throw himself out the nearest window. He chuckled nervously and scrubbed a hand through his hair. Peach decided to take mercy on him.

“ Really? You think it’s pretty? I’m glad, I was afraid Black wasn’t really my color.”

“You’re stunning no matter what color you are wearing.”

His sincere tone sent the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. He always caught her off guard when he said things like that. 

A warm smile spread across her lips.

“ Thank you. Since this dress has a lower back line is it considered a more traditional Koopa outfit? Should I add a spike choker or bracelets?”

“ You would look lovely in them but they aren’t required. Koopa dresses always leave the back exposed for the shells. Same thing for men’s shirts. See?”

Bowser turned to the side to exhibit the cut out backing of his royal purple dress shirt. There were a small row of buttons in the back to keep the shirt in place. 

Peach moved closer to examine it.

“ Oh wow, I never noticed that detail before.”

She let her fingers brush the back seam of the opening and felt Bowser stiffen at her touch.

“ This is a lovely color on you by the way. Purple seems to suit you.”

“ Uh.. thank you.” He whispered.

She let her fingers wander from his shirt to the scales on his back. They were such a nice texture. So smooth and soft. 

“ I’ve never noticed how soft your scales are. That’s so strange. You think scales would be rough.”

Through clenched teeth Bowsers replies. 

“ Please stop.” His sentence ending in a growl.

Peach quickly snatched her hand back. This was a mistake. He didn’t want her touching him. 

“ I-I’m sorry Bowser. I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

She started to back away from him, when he captured her hand in his. His grip was firm but not crushing. 

“ Don’t. Please stay with me.”

There was a plea in his tone that almost broke her. Almost like his loneliness was crushing him, a feeling she was intimate with herself.

“ Alright.” 

They stood like that for just a moment. Relief had washed over his face and his body seemed to relax. 

At least one of them was. Peach felt stiff and awkward. She was finally holding his hand but she didn’t know what to do next. Why was she failing so hard at flirting? This should be easy for her, but now she didn’t know how to just be around Bowser. 

She was tired of dancing around this. Maybe she just make a move? But what would she do? 

“ Boswer? Can I ask you something?”

“ Anything.” He replied.

“Well.. it seems like ever since the night of the bet, you have been avoiding being close to me.”

Peach dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Did I... Did I do something wrong? What I did... did it upset you?”

“What?! No, of course not. That’s the most fun I’ve had in ages.”

The astonishment in his voice made her raise her head.

“ Then why are you avoiding me? I thought we were friends.” Her tone almost accusatory. Maybe this had been bothering her more than she thought it had. 

Bowser released her hand, and she felt her warmth go with him. He took a few steps away from her. There was a pained look on his face, causing her stomach to drop in fear.

He was going to reject her. After all this time of pushing him away and now when she was finally opening herself up to him, he didn’t want her. 

She felt the tears sting her eyes but furiously held them back. It would be stupid of her to be upset about this. She didn’t want this to begin with, she had hurt him numerous times before, so this only seemed fair. 

You reap what you sow after all. 

Bowser still seemed at a loss for words, so she decided to end it on her terms.

She raised her hand to signal for his silence. She took a deep breath to steady herself but it still left her shaking. 

“ It’s alright Bowser... I- I understand.”

“ You do?”

“Yes.” She dug her gloveless fingers into her palm, feeling all the more naked without them. 

“ And your ok with this?” He asked.

“ Of course.”

His body slumped in relief,

“ Oh thank the stars. I thought you finding out would be so awkward and that you would hate me.”

With his words, she felt her heart crack. 

“No...” she whispered.

“ No one could blame you after all I’ve put you through. I understand and I’ll do my best to stay out of your way.”

A rebellious tear slide down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away.

“ All that I ask is that I can still see Jr. We will have to schedule different times to see him of course. I’ll see if I can arrange it with the staff.”

“ Good I’m gla- wait, what?”

“ I know it’s impossible to call off the wedding now but I still will continue to do my duties as queen and as Jr’s stepmother. After the wedding and everything has been settled I can return to the Mushroom Kingdom and perhaps we can convene every month or so to discuss politics for the kingdoms. Will that work for you?”

“ Absolutely not!” He bellowed.

Peach’s temper flared at his shout.

“ Well why not?!” She screamed back at him.

He stomped closer to her, “ Because I want my wife to be with me!”

Peach threw her hands in the air in frustration.

“ Well why do you want a wife around that you hate! I was trying make it easier for you.”

“ Well that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say!”

To her chagrin, she stomped her foot like a petulant child.

“ Don’t you dare call me stupid! I’m doing this for you! I was trying to be civilized about it.”

“ Well what else am I gonna call you, when you say something so incredibly dumb?”

She felt her flames begin to rise around her body. Why was he being so horrible about this? She wanted to blast him in the face with a fireball for being such an insensitive jerk.

“ Do not call me dumb, you ignorant man child! Why can’t you just let me leave with my dignity? Why do you have to be so awful all the time?”

Hot angry tears began to cascade down her cheeks. And they fact that she could no longer hold them back made her even angrier. 

“ BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT’S WHY!”

Silence slammed down upon them after the echo of his words. The only sounds to be heard were the harsh and ragged breaths from them both. 

Peach felt her heart jump in excitement but quickly tried to smother it. What did he mean?

“ You... you love me? I thought you didn’t care anymore?” Her voice barely above a whisper.

“ How could you think that Peach? I’ve told you since the day I met you, that I loved you. All I have ever wanted was to call you mine.”

His words gave her hope but she needed everything cleared between them. She had to know once and for all the depths of his feelings before she could allow herself to completely fall.

“ That’s just it Bowser. Am I just a trophy to you? Now that you have me, will your feelings wane? It just- it’s seems like you’ve wanted the perfect princess. The princess that everyone wants me to be, and it seemed like when I showed you who was underneath that, you pulled away from me.

I was warned from a young age that I must always represent the best the Mushroom Kingdom has to offer. I was afraid that since you saw the real me that.... that you couldn’t stand me, that’s why you’ve been so distant.”

She looked up to Bowser and saw wide eyed shock written on his face. She was scared about what that look could mean but she was tired of being demure. She wouldn’t hide her anger or sadness from him, with her stare she challenged him to speak. 

He seemed to recognize the challenge in her eyes. He knew that if he didn’t meet this request he would lose her. They were almost toe to toe with each other, so he easily brushed a strand of hair from her face. 

The action caused to her to flinch, sliding her gaze to the floor, so he quickly dropped his hands. Sadness creeping into his eyes as he backed away from her.

“ Peach...” her name spoken so lovingly and tender. Almost as if he was afraid to damage it just by uttering her name.

 

“Peach look at me. “

Her gaze remained stubbornly locked on the ground. 

“Peach please... I beg you... look at me.”

She lifted her gaze and was startled by what she saw. Bowser was on one knee. In his hands a ring box was opened to display a beautiful blue diamond. It was exquisite. She thought the last of those gems gone. Mined by the previous royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom. It matched the last jewels she had of her mother. 

“Where did you get that?” Awe and suspicion creeping into her voice.

“From the day I met you, I’ve noticed everything about you. The fabrics you like your dresses made of. The sweets you like and how no matter where we go or what you wear you never wear anything but those blue jewels. I know how special these gems are. How sought after they were by the Royal family that almost every mine had been exhausted of them. 

I knew that when I asked you to to be my wife no other jewel would do. I’ve spent years trying to find or recreate this ring using magic but nothing could ever come close. I had almost given up when Kami had come forward with this ring. It was given to my mother by your grandmother as an attempt at peace. She had almost succeeded too until my grandfathers attempt to overtake the mushroom kingdom.

I never knew the existence of this ring until a month ago. Kami had never given it to me because she did not think that I would choose you as my soulmate or that I may yet be persuaded in choosing another.”

“That’s what you are to me Peach, my soul mate. To not have you by my side is agony and I have always been selfish and done what I could to ease the pain of missing you.

You have shown me how wrong I have been. I wanted your love but I never even gave you a choice about wether you could even find it possible to do so. I know it’s too late now, that this may seem an empty gesture to you but please... will you make me the happiest koopa that has ever lived and consider... to perhaps honor me by being my wife?”

Peaches body was still stiff with mistrust but one look into his eyes and she saw how honest his words were. Of any man she had ever known, none had come to know her as Bowser did. Even when she had done her best to keep him at a distance. He seemed to know her. Not the polite and proper princess she pretended to be. 

He saw her at her worst. Much to her own embarrassment. He just seemed to bring out the brat in her, and she loved it. Those heated arguments, sometimes over the silliest of things were really very fun. Even when she lost those arguments she could pout about it and not receive a lecture on decorum or that she was behaving like a child.

He would gloat and preen until she forgot about the last fight and started a new one. She could be lazy or greedy. Vain and proud. Everything she could never be at home, all the while matching her stride for stride. Challenging her at every turn and praising her no matter if she excelled or failed. 

She was still so angry about him taking her choice away from her. She was not a prize to be won. She was a woman. She wanted to be loved as one. To have friends and fall in love like any woman could. She thinks she may have started out as a prize but that quickly turned into infatuation. 

She wanted more than infatuation but seeing Bowser now was starting to change her mind about how he might see her. He never apologized and he never begged. Did she really have that much power over him? Was this really what a man in love looked like? It made her feel powerful and completely terrified. She didn’t feel ready for the responsibility of his love.

She continued to look into his eyes as she walked away and then toward him. Heels clicking on the stone floor with a determined march. 

Bowsers face was grim, like he knew this would end with a slap in the face and her disgust but he never dropped his gaze. It was like a beacon to her. She couldn’t stray from her path even if she wanted to. They were eye to eye as he never rose from his knees. It was a pleasant change not to be towered over.

Silence stretched between them as Peach sorted through what she wanted to say. What she hoped to hear from him. She could see the panic begin to creep into his eyes and decided to grant him mercy.

“I do not love you Bowser.”

If it was at all possible to witness a heart break, she saw it reflected in Bowsers eyes. He tried to hide it from her by closing them but the pain spread across his face. She heard his breath hitch but said,

“I understand and I am sorry... for everything.”He whispered.

She lifted her hand and placed it against his cheek. Shock made him open his eyes wide.

“I do not love you Bowser but...  
But I think I could.”

“Peach...”

“I am still so angry with you. I don’t know if I will ever forgive you. And still... I don’t want to leave you. I care for you, more than I have ever cared about another man. I don’t know if that is love but that is all that I can manage for now.”

A smile so wide and radiant spread across his face she was afraid he would pull a muscle. 

“But...”

The smile dimmed considerably at this interjection. 

“I need you to tell me how you feel. Not what you think I want to here. Spare me your agony and prose. How do you feel about me Bowser? In the plainest words you have tell me.”

Her hand still cradled his face but he made no move to remove them or return her touch but his eyes communicated more than a touch ever could. Bowser put everything into his eyes. Almost every emotion could swirl in his gaze. It was there that she saw the truth when he said,” I love you Peach. I love you so much. Please be mine and never leave me.”

 

“On one condition.”

“Anything.” He breathed.

“I will be yours, if you will be mine but I belong to myself first. Do you agree to this?”

“Your terrible at negotiating,”he laughed.

Before she could utter a sound of irritation, he pulled her into an embrace. One arm wrapped around her waist and his other was buried in her hair. Her first instinct was to resist. Luckily for him he felt divine to touch. His were arms so strong she felt secure. He was such a large and solid figure, it made her want to curl into him. So she allowed herself to melt into the embrace.

She felt a chuckle rumble in his chest,

“Don’t be mad love, I just wanted to point out a mistake in your deal. You shall always belong to yourself. No one in this world could make you bow to them. And as for belonging to you? I have always been yours. We can’t make a proper deal if you already hold all the cards. But I don’t mind, I’ll take the fall just this once.”

He leaned away from the embrace and asked, “ Now may I have my answer?”

She grinned up at him, “Yes, Bowser. I will marry you.”

She was stilled circled in his arms when he crushed her against him. His hold on her felt so desperate, like he feared she would disappear with her words. His grip was almost uncomfortably tight but she supposed she didn’t mind. 

Being so close to him she could feel the wild beating of his heart and it made her smile. He had been just as nervous as her it seemed. He pulled away from her again and lifted the ring box and asked, “May I?”

Nodding she extended her hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger. The weight of the gem made it all of this feel so real. It was more than just saying yes to Bowser. She felt the weight of change upon her as well but this time did not fear it. 

Peach might have lied to Bowser just then. Because in this moment she could have swore she loved this ridiculous Koopa. 

“ While I have answered you Bowser, you have not answered me. Why have you been distant with me?”

An uncomfortable growl escaped his throat and a deep blush colored his face. His hand scrubbed through his hair which she was now recognizing as a nervous tell.

“ Oh? I didn’t? Are you sure? I could have swore I mentioned something.”

Peach folded her arms.

“ No you didn’t.”

Bowser began to shift his weight nervously. 

“ Ah well... it’s not that important, we can talk about it later. Hey! Why don’t we go find Kami and tell her the good news?”

Oh no. He was not getting off that easily. As he tried to rise, Peach pressed closer to him. While he still was kneeling, he managed to be slightly taller still. Pressed up against him as she was, Bowser had to crane his head to look at her and that’s when she hit him with her best Doe eyed look.

He froze. 

She had him now.

“ I’m sure Kami can wait, it is kinda late after all.”

“ Th-that’s true I guess.... but! I am the king so they can’t get mad if we wake them. Let’s go!”

He tried to rise once more but Peach wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He seemed downright paralyzed by her gesture and proximity.

“ That’s terribly rude Bowser, let them rest. Besides I think we should have some time to ourself don’t you think? I’ve missed you.”

Bowser closed his eyes and was practically gulping in air.

“ Oh stars above, I’ve missed you too.”

“ Really?” She managed to ask in the sweetest voice she had, although her game was leaving her a little breathless.

“ More than you can imagine.” He growled. 

“ Then why have you been avoiding me? We could have cleared this up ages ago.”

 

His resolve finally caved, he was tense but he still managed to deflate some. 

“ It was just so hard being near you. I wanted to be a gentleman, and not a beast like everyone thinks I am. I wasn’t even sure you even liked me all that much, and being near you was making.... my instincts go crazy....”

He winced with those last word, but it still left Peach feeling confused.

“ Instincts?”

“Yes.. Stars this is embarrassing. Can we please just drop this?”

“ Absolutely not, I want to know. You said you would never lie to me, so now I want the truth.”

He groaned.

“ Damn.... you sure don’t make this easy.”

He finally opened his eyes and what Peach saw within their depths caused her to flush. 

Raw desire. 

If Peach has been a little more naive she wouldn’t have recognized it, but as a grown woman it sent a bolt of electricity through her core. Her heat began to race and her body was becoming pleasantly warm.

“ I want you Peach. I want you more than just a wife, than a soulmate. I want you to be my mate.”

“ You know my ancestry, how we have evolved from dragons... my clan... we have not modernized as much as other koopas. We still feel the call of mates. It’s tied deep within our magic and why not having you almost killed me. It’s because of that, it makes controlling myself very difficult. I don’t have a lot of practice with that anyway.”

“ I wanted to wait until we were married and at the very least attempt to be a gentleman with you. I’m sorry. You probably think I’m disgusting.” He sighed.

Peach raised a hand to her lips.

“ Oh my.”

She was a little bit shocked to say the least, but shock easily gave way to pleasure and pride. If anything it made her own feelings make a little more sense. Why she enjoyed teasing him so much, she wanted him to desire her. 

Guess her plan was easier to execute than she thought. 

Perhaps Bowser took her response as dismay or disgust because the quickly tried to apologize. 

“ I’m sorry Peach, I promise I won’t do anything. I-“

She quickly silenced him with a kiss. For a moment it felt like kissing a statue, it seemed the surprise of it left him immobile. She growled in frustration from his lack of participation and he seemed to come to.

Tentatively he reached out to her, claws ghosting across her skin. Goosebumps rose at his light touch. 

His touch set her body aflame and she needed more. Her arms still remained locked around his neck, so their bodies were achingly close, but not close enough. Now was the time to reveal the last secret of this dress.

Peach allowed all of her weight to fall against Bowser, and as she did so it allowed her to raise her leg to his hips. The flowing skirt spilt and freed her leg to wrap around his hip. 

The spilt had been very well hidden in the folds of the gown but as she raised her leg it revealed the cut of the spilt came up to her upper thigh. 

Until then Bowser had returned her kisses but as he went to support her weight he came in contact with her bare thigh and immediately stilled. 

He broke apart from their kissing and glanced down at the hand on her leg.

“ P- Peach.” He stuttered.

“ Mmm yes Bowser?”

“ I think I might have ripped your dress.”

She huffed out a laugh.

“ Actually that’s how the dress is designed.”

“ You knew?” The surprise in his voice made her want to laugh.

“ Of course, I asked Shelly if she had something like this.”

“ You wore this for me?”

His honest confusion was a surprise to her. Did he not pick up on all of her flirting? 

All of her boldness seemed to dessert her as she sheepishly nodded her head.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. 

“ You are killing me Peach. I’m trying so hard to be a gentleman but then you come in here dressed like a fantasy and now your saying you did that on purpose?”

Mutely she nodded her affirmation.

“ Oh stars above grant me strength and please, please tell me this isn’t a dream.”

She giggled, “ of course it isn’t.”

Gently he reached for her and held her close.

“ Then tell me Peach. I want to hear it. Is this what you want? Do you... do you want me? The way I want you?”

“Yes.” She breathed. “ You’re mine, now make me yours.”

He growled and desperately began to kiss her. She matched his fever and quietly moaned her pleasure. A quick swipe of her tongue across his lips was all it took hit him to plunder her mouth with his. 

It was so warm and powerful and that was just his tongue the thought of what the rest of him would be like made her bones melt. 

He must have felt her weaken because his arms were immediately around her and supporting her. 

He broke the kiss then to look down upon her. She knew her eyes must have been glazed over in ecstasy because a proud smirk spread across his face as he leaned in to whisper.

“ Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continue to edit past chapters.


End file.
